Surviving the Worst
by nellaspitz
Summary: Death. It shadows Kagome like the plague. After what they thought to be their last battle, a horrible thing happens. Almost everyone near Kagome dies. But that's not even the worst part. The worse part is that people who died won't stay dead. RATED M FOR SWEARING, GORE, AND (future) LEMON!
1. Things Never Go As Planned

**A/N **Hey guys! It's nellaspitz, but, like everyone else who knows me, you can just call me Nelly. I am going to try to update this ASAP, even if no one likes it much :P I am also planning on not switching points of views so much in the future chapters, but until some of them die it cannot be helped. I will also ask for your preference on certain issues, or if you'd like to make suggestions I'd be happy to take them into consideration. So please enjoy my first fanfiction! :D

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Inuyasha, or else I would not be spending my time doing this.

**Chapter 1**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I swore to myself that today would be the day we defeat Naraku. That bastard was going to die! He was nearly impossible to destroy after he absorbed Moryomaru and his indestructible shell into his body. Now that he had the complete Shikon jewel it was going to be even more difficult, especially with Miroku's Wind Tunnel at it's limit. And, not to mention, that most of Kagome's spiritual power is sealed, but I'm always up for a challenge.

Besides I still need to take revenge for Kikyou or else she would have died in vain and I can't let that happen. Well I guess we all need revenge, but I swore I'd get ours to Kikyou, and I never break my promises.

Just like I promised Kikyou to go to Hell with her, but I don't know when to go or if I should break that promise and stay with Kagome.

**Kagome's POV **

It's been four years since I first fallen down the well and shattered the jewel, well actually it's been 4 years, 7 months, 3 weeks and 6 days, but who's counting?

Naraku has finally obtained the full Shikon Jewel, and even though most of my powers are sealed I still have enough power to sense the jewel and I can sense that he hasn't absorbed it yet. "Why do you think Naraku hasn't absorbed the jewel yet?" I asked Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha (we left Shippo in Kaede's village).

"I was wondering why his demonic energy wasn't increasing any more, so he hasn't absorbed the jewel yet? That's odd." Miroku said curiously.

It was odd, why would he wait? I know he wants to be a full- fledged demon, so why is he waiting? This doesn't make any sense!

Just then Inuyasha finally decides to pay attention and says rather loudly and idiotically, "What were you saying about Naraku?"

Miroku sighed then said calmly, "Inuyasha; Kagome, Sango and I were just discussing why Naraku hasn't yet absorbed the full Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha then looked very excited and said, "That means it will be easier for me, I mean us, to destroy him! It will also be easier for me to get my revenge for Kikyou!"

Sango and Miroku tensed, probably waiting for my reaction to Inuyasha mentioning his "one and only love" Kikyou, but I just kept walking, I gave up on Inuyasha loving me long ago.

**Kouga's POV **

I smelt the love of my life ahead; she was with that mutt face, Inu-trasha, the perverted monk and the slayer. I thought that I'd go and pay them a visit, being we're all going in the same direction.

A huge grin spreads across my face as I ran to catch up to Kagome leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in the dust. I chuckled; even without my jewel shards I was still faster then almost anyone!

I couldn't wait to see Kagome and her friends. Even Inuyasha, everyone thinks that I hate Inuyasha, but I don't because it is always so easy to piss off that guy! It was great amusement and helped pass the time

Now they were in a great smelling distance! I relished the scent of Kagome; she smelled of lavender and a hint of vanilla, it was intoxicating!

**Inuyasha's POV**

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and a low growl was building in my throat.

"What's wrong Inuyasha" Kagome asked, sounding worried.

"That scrawny wolf is nearby," I growled, standing in front of her protectively as Kouga came into view with his signature flirtatious grin on his face.

"_Feh, if that scrawny wolf lays a hand on Kagome I'll beat the living daylights out of him!"_

**Kagome's POV**

Kouga came into view and I couldn't help but smile as I saw him, but I was also a little worried about Kouga.

"Hey Kouga! Are you coming to fight Naraku, too?" I asked as he came to a quick stop in front of Inuyasha.

"Of course! I still have to take revenge for what that bastard did to my pack and other wolves!" Kouga stated as if it was obvious and it was obvious, but I couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't be fighting without his jewel shards.

Unlike Inuyasha, Kouga wasn't oblivious to my feelings and caught on right away that I was worried.

"Kagome," he said softly, "what's wrong?" I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Oh nothing, why would anything be wrong?" I asked.

Kouga sighed, but before he could pursue the issue, Inuyasha pushed Kouga away, grumbling about me flirting with demons.

As soon as I heard that all I wanted to do was "sit" him right then and there, but I calmed myself enough just to say in a forced calm voice, "And what about you and Kikyou, Inuyasha? You actually kiss her and hold her, so don't you dare go around calling me the two-timer!"

**Kouga's POV**

I watched as Kagome, my little spitfire, told Inuyasha off. He started screaming, "You bitch! Don't talk to me that way! I owe Kikyou and you flirt with Hojo and Kouga, so you're more of a three-timer! You little wren…"

Before mutt face could finish that thought and before I could punch him in the face, Kagome screamed, "sit" 16 times and called him an idiot and stupid in between each "sit."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at it, especially Kagome's smug look on her face. After I had calmed down enough I decided that I wanted some answers to my previous question, and this time I hope she would be honest because I hate repeating myself.

"So Kagome, I can tell what your feelings are, but I don't know the reasons behind them, so why are you worried? Do you think that you'll get hurt, because you know that I'll always protect my woman, even with my life!" I said confidently.

Kagome sighed and said sadly, "That's what I'm worried about! I don't want other people getting hurt because of me! And besides, without your jewel shards you are more likely to get injured!"

I was insulted that she thought I would get injured, but I was also touched that she cared so much about me, but of course I couldn't let it show, that would ruin my reputation!

**Inuyasha POV**

I watched as Kouga and Kagome talked about the battle and I felt jealousy rise in my chest. Instead of pushing the jealousy down I snapped at Kagome again, even though I just got "sat" about 20 times.

I jumped up despite my protesting back and pushed between and right away Kouga stated, "Stop trying to keep me from my woman!"

Kagome sighed, but before she could respond I did, " No one wants you here flea-bag, so why just you don't leave already! You'll just get in the way at the fight, especially without your jewel shard to help you run faster!"

Kouga snorted and quickly swept my feet out from under me then said, "Hn, like I need the jewel shards anyways, dog breathe! I can take you on any day, so if you're strong enough to go then so am I!"

I got up and dusted myself of while muttering, "Fine then, but it's going to be your funeral." Kagome looked worried about the wolf coming, probably because she was afraid of what the wolf pup would do to her, but she didn't need to worry because I would protect her from that flirtatious bastard!

I swear he flirted with her as much as Miroku flirted with Sango and that was bad!

I watched as they struck up a conversation once again, but before I could intervene Kagome shoot me a look that said, "Unless you want me to "sit" you again, don't start another fight!"

So I walked away, definitely NOT sulking, and I walked beside Miroku.

**Kagome's POV**

After I shot Inuyasha the look warning him to not start another fight, he immediately sulked off to walk beside Miroku, leaving me to talk to Kouga.

"So Kouga, what does your pack do when you're not there? I mean you are the Alpha."

Kouga laughed and then said, "Yeah I'm the Alpha, but there is also a second-in-command, Satsujinsha, who watches the pack when I'm gone. Beside my pack is strong, they can survive without me for a few day." He said this all with a cocky grin, but you could tell that he had a deep love for his pack and he held a lot of confidence in them.

I smiled at that, and he asked, "Hey what's with the grin?"

I laughed and told him, "I just like how you have so much confidence in your pack, it nice to know that you trust them."

Now it was his turn to grin, but it quickly melted off his face and he said with all seriousness, "My pack looked after me as a kid. My parents were killed when I was 100 in demon years or about 5 in human years."

He had such a sad look in his eyes, that I hugged him and whispered, "I'm sorry I never knew. I feel so bad now!"

Kouga just laughed and hugged me back saying, "If this is how you'll react when I tell you some of my bad memories, I should tell you some more often." He whispered, tickling my ear and the back of my neck with his breath. I quickly pushed him away, blushing a deep red.

"Anyways lets talk about something else," I said, still a deep red. Kouga chuckled then asked, "Well then, what would MY woman like to talk about?"

"Kouga I wish you'd stop being so possessive, Inuyasha is possessive enough for every guy I meet," I explained with a sigh.

"I'm just stating that you're mine, Kagome," Kouga drawled.

I was positively furious now, "I'm not some possession that you can own! I'm a human! If you keep treating me as a possession then I won't even consider you a friend!"

**Kouga's POV**

I was taken aback at her comment, " _Is Kagome rejecting my plea for her to be my mate? But why? I'm everything she needs! She likes mutt face doesn't she! I should've known," _I thought with a wave of dread.

Kagome watched me with concern on her face as she watched my emotions play across my face. I silently cursed myself for making her worry then thought with humor, "_Maybe I should take a lesson from Sesshomaru about how to keep my emotions in check." _

Kagome looked up at me nervously then said, "Kouga, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, you'll always be my friend." Well there went my hopes, but I'd never give up! Kagome was everything I wanted in a woman, she was kind, fierce, loyal, trusting, you could tell she'd be a great mother and for a human she was very attractive! I've never found a demon that possessed all of these qualities and even if there was one, well too bad because I've already fallen head over heels for Kagome!

I took a deep breath and decided to ask, even though I dreaded the answer, "Kagome," she looked up at mean curiously, so I continued, "Ar-Are you . . . in love with I-Inuyasha?" I hate how I stuttered and paused; I cursed myself under my breath.

"_Come on Kouga!" _I thought, _"You're a man, and a fearless demon! Probably one of the strongest in all of Japan, hell, maybe even the main land too! Yet this small little human can resort you into a blubbering fool! What kind of man are you!"_

Then I thought about it for a bit and accidentally quietly mumbled my answer out loud, "I'm in love."

Kagome looked at me and said, " Kouga I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

I blushed and turned my head away and then said convincingly, " I just asked about your answer to my question." I silently patted myself on the back for that little lie.

**Kagome's POV**

Kouga mumbled something, so curious I of course ask, "Kouga I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

Kouga turned away from me, probably embarrassed and said the most obvious lie, "I just asked about your answer to my question."

I was going to tell him I knew he was lying, but then I decided to just leave it and answered his question, "I do love Inuyasha," He looked heart broken, so I continued. "I love him in a different way then you think Kouga. I love him like my brother or best friend, I don't love him like a boyfriend, or as demons say it, Inuyasha doesn't plan to mate me."

As soon as I finished the sentence, the Kouga that everyone knew and loved was back. He gave one of his flirtatious grins. All of a sudden everyone but me stopped, so I walked into Sango's back.

I was about to fall when Kouga caught me and whispered, "You know Kagome I should stay with you more often, so I can save you."

I lightly slapped him and then Miroku cleared his throat and said, "As you can probably sense, Naraku is gaining power, so we better start going faster." We all looked up at Naraku, with the power of the jewel he turned into a curled up spider, which kind of looked like a defiled Shikon Jewel.

I let out a breath and tuned to everyone, kind of nervous I said, "Ready?" They all nodded their heads, and then I mumbled to myself, "Well that makes everyone, but me."

Luckily I think only Kouga heard me, he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly and said, "I've seen you fight, you'll do fine." I smiled up at him and everyone was getting ready to go.

Sango and Miroku got on Kirara, Inuyasha brought out Tessaiga and said to me "Well I guess you two will be going together, I won't want to ruin your moment with the wolf pup!"

I was furious, so I retorted with, "Inuyasha just stop sulking already! It's annoying especially since we may DIE soon. I am going to go with Kouga now!" With that I stomped away as Kouga brought out Goraishi, steel claws that Kouga earns from his ancestor spirits so he can avenge the death of his comrades.

Kouga caught me looking when they just appeared and said, "They've become apart of me now, and I can just call them out. Also I got the energy blast from then under control and found a new technique!"

He showed me and I was in awe as a blast of poisons energy hurled out of it, and he could control the blast after he released it! Kouga decided to show off, so he made it go through trees, rocks and other things. He then explains, "It even goes through barriers! I hope it can go through Naraku's too!"

I then brought out a sword, Kouga looked at me like I was insane, so I said, "It was my father's sword." Kouga caught on and said, "Was? What happened to him?"

I sighed and told him, "When I was 12 my father and I were in a bank that was being robbed. I was being threatened, and my dad went to protect me, but he died in the process."

I was crying and even though I doubt Kouga understood everything I said he still hugged me and comforted me.

Then Kouga decided that it was time to change the subject, so he asked, "How good are you with a sword?"

I smiled and said, "Well I've had training, so hopefully not too bad."

Kouga smiled at me as I climbed up on his back, we were ready to go.

**A/N** So how are you liking it so far? Review and do not be afraid to point out any mistakes that I have made! I am planning on getting a Beta-Reader ASAP, if you're interested to Beta-Read for a chapter please tell me and I'll get you in on one! Ciao! And have a good day/night!


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N **So I have decided to split my first chapter into two, smaller and more manageable chapters. I have also fixed so grammatical errors, so hopefully it is even better than before. :)

**CHAPTER 2**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome seemed so friendly around the mangy wolf; I don't understand how she could be so kind! Sure she lost her patience easily and she had quite a temper, but she was always so trusting, even when people didn't deserve it.

Kouga for example has killed his fair share of humans, but she still welcomed him as a friend!

"_She even has the patience to put up with you!" _My conscious said to me, _"Even though you treat her like dirt, and you compare her to Kikyou she still puts up with you. She likes you just the way you are, as a half-demon and she is very compassionate!"_

My conscious was obviously trying to get my to see everything good about Kagome, but I already knew everything about Kagome. I just didn't know whether to choose her or Kikyou!

I looked over to see her on Kouga's back as we were heading towards Naraku and I started to get very protective of her! I quickly bit back my feelings of her as I prepared for the nasty battle ahead.

That's when I smelt another demon that I definitely did NOT want to see! _Sesshomaru._

I growled and everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't answer that question in their eyes, for they would see him and his "servant" soon enough.

That's when we all spotted him and Jaken; I guess he left Rin and Ah-Un somewhere else, so they wouldn't get hurt. Sesshomaru obvious knew we were here because he would've smelt us _way _before any of us smelt him.

He came up to our group, forcing us to stop and said emotionlessly, "As much as I hate you and your group Inuyasha" He said, "It will be easier to destroy Naraku if we fight together."

As he looked around he noticed that Kagome was on Kouga's back instead of mine and being the jackass he is he decided to comment on that fact, "Inuyasha's wrench, why are you riding away from Inuyasha?"

"_I can't believe he did that!" _I wasn't mad, but calling Kagome a wrench is never a good idea, no matter who you are!

And I was right as Kagome walked right up to Sesshomaru and said, "My name is Ka-go-me, not wrench or human!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her in shock for a couple moments, but quickly composed himself and said, "Fine, _Kagome_, why are you not riding on the _half-breed_?"

I was so pissed, but then I saw Kagome and boy she was pissed! More pissed than I've ever seen, and trust me I've seen her REALLY pissed!

She went right up to Sesshomaru and slapped him (although Sesshomaru didn't even flinch, he wasn't even hurt!)

I quickly jumped in front of her, so Sesshomaru couldn't hurt her, but he just pushed me away and picked her up by the throat pinning her to a tree.

Even if I hated Kouga I was thankful because he ran up to Sesshomaru and tried to strike him with Goraishi, but of course Sesshomaru moved because it's Sesshomaru!

He dropped Kagome though and she stepped in front of Kouga and said something in a low voice, I only caught the words, "Kouga . . . hate him . . . need . . . allies . . . don't . . . please."

Whatever she said obviously worked because he calmed down, but he still tossed Sesshomaru a dirty look. Sesshomaru, who obviously heard what she said, looked as confused as I felt.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I overheard the wrench talking to Kouga, she said to him, "Kouga, you need to calm down! I know you hate him, but we need all the allies we can get, so don't start an unnecessary fight, do this for me, please."

The next thing I know Kouga folds under her pleading gaze, but all I can think is why would she stand up for me? What a peculiar human. She than came over to me and BOWED! I was surprised, although I did not show it.

While she bowed she said, "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I was angry that you called Inuyasha half-breed and I did not control my temper, please forgive me."

I blinked in astonishment and said regally, "Fine, but do not let it happen again." I then turned towards the whole group.

They were all looking at me in open astonishment, but I ignored then and said, "I am assuming that we are a joined force for now?"

The monk was the first to snap out of his trance and said, "Of course Lord Sesshomaru," he bowed and continued, "and we are delighted to have your power on our side."

I looked at each group member in turn and asked, "Does anyone object to this Sesshomaru joining the . . . group?"

Inuyasha said, "I do!" I turned towards my baby brother, but Inuyasha didn't continue and the next thing I know Kagome said, "SIT!" and Inuyasha did a face plant.

I was amused and I smirked a bit at my brother for being controlled by a human wrench, but I quickly wiped the smirk off my face as _Kagome_ came closer.

She bowed again and said innocently, "Sorry about Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, but he can forget his manners."

She then smiled up at me and turning towards everyone she stated, "Well being Naraku has not yet absorbed the jewel the best time to strike would be now, so lets get going."

I was shocked, _"Naraku hasn't yet absorbed the jewel? Why not? It would make him much more powerful. Unless..."_

"Human" I said, "What if he has not absorbed the jewel to lure us in? What if it is a trap?"

Kagome looked at me in understanding, then in confusion and said, "But why not absorb it? I mean even if he had absorbed the power we would still come after him. It is my duty to finish the jewel and protect it and besides we all need revenge for what he has taken away from us."

I contemplated what she said for a moment, and then stated logically, "Priestess, it may be a trap for only you. To lure you away." Kagome looked at me and said annoyed, "For one just call me Kagome, not _human _or _priestess_. And another thing, he thinks that are my powers are still sealed, so how would this plan work?"

I could not believe that they could not see the truth! It was staring them right in the face. "How do you know that Naraku did not plan for Magatsuhi to not completely seal your powers?"

I watched with hidden amusement as Kagome gaped like a fish, then she snapped back into reality. She glared at me and said with determination, "Even if it is a trap, then what? I can't just NOT go! It's my responsibility to finish the jewel, and if I die then I'll die trying!"

I was surprised by her honour, but didn't show my surprise as I merely looked at her, then turned away, walking towards Naraku gracefully.

**Kagome's POV**

I watched as _Lord_ Sesshomaru gracefully turned and walked away after our brief …encounter. I couldn't help but stare at him. He moved so gracefully, yet he was probably the most dangerous thing to every exist, even in MY time.

I felt a twinge and looked down at my hand, it had swollen. I sighed as I realized that when I hit Sesshomaru it was like hitting a brick wall, I only hurt myself. Kouga came up behind me and noticed my hand.

He growled possessively at Sesshomaru's retreating, and to my amazement I heard Sesshomaru lowly chuckle! No one else but Kouga and myself heard it, and my eyes widen in surprise.

I thought I was imagining things! I mean Sesshomaru _chuckling_! I won't have believed it if it wasn't for Kouga's shocked look as well.

I mean Sesshomaru, the man who was like a huge block of ice that never melted! Yes HE laughed, well chuckled, but same thing! I smiled at that; I guess Sesshomaru isn't as much of an "Ice Prince" as people made him out to be, especially if he cares for such a sweet and innocent girl like Rin.

I looked towards Kouga who still looked like he saw a ghost and I couldn't help but laugh, but I sobered up as soon as I saw the weird looks I was getting from everyone, like I was crazy, which I assure you I am not!

So after I stopped laughing like an idiot, I got onto Kouga's back and we sped towards Naraku once more. We got there in good time, it only took a couple of minutes, but with anxiety high it felt longer. I sighed as I hopped off of Kouga's back and I took out my sword.

Sensing the jewel, I looked at everyone and stated logically, "It's not strong enough to get a definite location, but it's somewhere near the middle. I'm guessing the dead centre, because that way it would take the same amount of time to get there, no matter what direction we took."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was shocked at her logical thinking, I mean, I guessed as much, but I wouldn't suspect a human traveling with my HALF-brother, _Inuyasha_, to be so . . . smart. She seemed educated, which is rare, even in nobles.

I sighed, but before we could go any further I smelt the scent of bones and graveyard soil. It was putrid, and I turned my face a fraction closer to Kagome, for she had a pleasant scent of lavender and vanilla.

I knew Inuyasha smelt her as well because he whispered wondrously, "Kikyou." I grimaced slightly, wondering how he could stand the stench, even if she was his old lover. As she came closer I had to fight the urge to gag, but I kept all emotions from my face as I started walk in the direction that the priestess, no . . . Kagome, told me too.

I stopped for a second as soon as I realized that I actually corrected myself, I continued walking as to not to arouse suspicion, but slightly growled in aggravation. I couldn't believe that she got to me when she stood up to me, sure it took courage, but it also took stupidity.

I sighed inaudibly as I walked farther away from the dead priestess, only to realize that _Kagome_ was following. I pretended to not notice and continued to walk.

**Kagome's POV**

As soon as Kikyou showed up I had to get out of there! So I did the only logical thing, I followed Sesshomaru.

I knew I wouldn't be able to protect myself properly without my powers, and although I was trained slightly with a sword, thanks to Mr. Kuroki and Sango, it would barely be anything against Naraku.

I sighed as I tried to catch up to him, he obviously knew I was here, but he wouldn't stop or slow down! I ran the last couple of strides and ended up at his side.

I looked up at him and said. "Hello Sesshomaru." I waited for him to say anything, but he barely even acknowledged me! I knew I shouldn't get so worked up over this, but I was under stress, and unfortunately for Sesshomaru he was the one I took it out on.

I was so angry and I just stopped and held onto his sleeve, forcing him to stop as well. What I wasn't expecting was for him to just continue walking, dragging me behind him.

Even more frustrated I shouted, "Hey!" He stopped, causing me to fall, and then he looked down at my fallen form and said, with a small smirk, "Yes?"

I was furious now! I got up, albeit gracelessly, then I got close to him and said, okay half shouted, "Can you at least acknowledge me! You know, a hello never hurt anyone, and talking to a _lowly human_ while no one is around won't damage your reputation any! So stop being a pompous ass and try to be decent!"

I was breathing hard after my rant, and after a couple seconds what I did started to sink in! I covered my mouth with my hands and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

I took down my hands as I apologized professedly, my face getting red as I stuttered, "Lord Sesshomaru! I . . .I mean my temper! I let it . . . I didn't mean to insult you . . . or your honour! Sorry Sesshomaru! Please forgive me."

I expected him to grab me by my throat again, or hit me, so when he just nodded his head and walked away, I was surprised and please.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I watched as she went from furious, to calm and then quickly to horror as she realized whom she just insulted. Her face went red as she stuttered out an apology; I just nodded my head and continued on my way, amused by how quickly her emotions could change and how amusing they were.

As I turned I noticed that she looked relieved, she probably thought I would hurt her again, but this Sesshomaru would never let his emotions take control like that ever again.

As she caught up again I decided that maybe she was right, but I still wouldn't say or do anything to tell her so. We continued in a comfortable silence, or at least I though it was comfortable. Kagome on the other hand looked like she was not used to silence by the way she was fidgeting with the hem of her rather short skirt.

I silently sighed and to keep her from fidgeting asked her indifferently, "Your skirt is rather indecent, why?"

Kagome looked up at me surprised and then she smiled! I was insulting her clothing and yet she was smiling at me, maybe she was too dumb to realize that I was insulting her?

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but then she responded, "Where I'm from it's decent. You see Sesshomaru, I wear this to school, as well as every other girl who goes does."

I looked at her for a second before turning away, and then I stated, "Well it is indecent here, and are you noble? Because schooling is only offered to nobles."

Kagome grinned and said to me, "Where I'm from almost EVERYONE has schooling. It's divided into 6-3-3-4: 6 years of primary or elementary school; 3 years of middle or junior high school; 3 years of high school; and 4 years of university where you can further your education."

I was confused, and this Sesshomaru has never been confused! Well besides that one time when I was with my dad and he told me . . . but that's for another time.

I told her straight out, "This Sesshomaru has never heard of such a preposterous idea. What jobs require so much education?"

Kagome giggled, and said, "Most jobs in my ag- I mean where I'm from need that much education." She said blushing a light pink.

I stopped, causing her to run into me, I looked down at her and said, "What did you mean by your 'age'?"

Kagome looked down, and fidgeted. She looked up at me and said desperately, "Can we talk about this later?"

I just said, "Fine, but do not expect this Sesshomaru to drop the subject." And that's when we reached the half-demon form of Naraku and the jewel.

**Kagome's POV**

I let it slip that I was from another age! How could I be so stupid! And worse yet was that Sesshomaru noticed! That means I'll have to tell him about it, and I can just imagine how that'll go!

"_Hey Sesshomaru! I'm from 500 years in the future!_

"_Don't lie, that's impossible, I'm now going to kill you for you impudence."__*****__Kills__*****_

Oh yeah, I can see that going over real well. I was forced back into reality when I heard Sesshomaru's intake of breath, we were at the centre of Naraku, where the half-demon Naraku stood.

As soon as I looked at Naraku I realized that Sesshomaru was right this is a trap, why else would we not encounter Naraku's minions?

I groaned as I realized this and not even angry, more annoyed I asked Naraku, "So what's your BIG plan this time Naraku?"

I expected Naraku to be surprised by my obvious lack of fear, but he just chuckled darkly and said, "Oh little Kagome, how clueless you can be." That's when I noticed something that made me groan with defeat.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After Naraku's comment I heard Kagome groan, in what I knew was defeat, as she finally analyzed our situation.

Naraku sealed himself along with a couple thousand, lesser demons and us together, with no means of escape. Although they weren't strong, they could still slow us, well me, down enough to seriously harm or kill her.

She slowly looked back at Naraku, and took out her bow, notching an arrow. Even with most of her powers sealed it glowed with a faint pink light. She aimed it at Naraku, and shot, I knew it was just going to reflect of off the barrier though. I felt annoyed at her for wasting some of her powers, but was surprised when it seemed to disappear before hitting Naraku, then reappear in his barrier, injuring him greatly.

He snarled at this unexpected turn of events and sent all the demons after her. I quickly acted, protecting her, using my new acquired Baksagia to damage Naraku in the process of destroying a large portion of the demons.

We were starting to significantly lower the numbers, Kagome using a sword, an old one, fairly well for a human. I realized that we were probably going to make it out of this alive, and that I may be able to kill Naraku in the process, well I thought that until he called in another couple of thousand demons.

I realized this plan was to tire us out enough that he could kill or absorb us . . . great. I put away my sword and using my poison claws and poison whip I slashed at the lesser demons, killing half in a couple of seconds, how pathetic they were.

I looked over to check on Kagome, she was doing fairly well, no major injuries, just a couple of scratches and bruises. I went back to killing the lesser demons, trying to give her another chance at damaging Naraku.

Naraku continued sending in another hoard of demons when the majority of the current hoard was destroyed, it made me wonder why he didn't just send in all of his demons at once, or at least more than what we could handle. Was he planning something else?

**A/N **So, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it so far! :)


	3. Close to Death

**A/N **Wow . . . I am SO sorry for taking so long to upload! Seriously, with school almost over I shall have a lot more time in the summer! Anyways I have decided to go with Sesshomaru/Kagome as the pairing. Just because recently I have been in love with that pairing! 3 So, plese enjoy, and as it is probably VERY obvious, I do NOT own Inuyasha. Do you know who is amazing _you_. For just being there and reading this, seriously, I LOVE YOU!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Kagome's POV**

In moments like this I would love to sit down and think rationally about Naraku's plan, and what I'm going to do about it, but I guess I can't at this time, being both Sesshomaru and I are constantly being attacked it was hard for either of us- no wait. Scratch that. Sesshomaru wasn't even tiring yet; it was only me that was running off of pure adrenaline at this point.

I know Naraku has a plan, and obviously it includes either separating Sesshomaru and I away from the others or just me. Kikyou may not still be on his side, but he knew her, and me. It disturbed me that he knew how we would act and react to things and when everything would happen. The only one that Naraku couldn't seem to predict was Sesshomaru. Maybe I could use that to my advantage, if only I could think!

I swung my sword in tight arcs, slaughtering the demons that were surrounding me, staining my clothes and skin with blood. I could feel it drying on me. The blood was getting caked on, and making it increasingly difficult to move. It was almost gluing me in place with its sickening quantities. I fought the urge to gag as more demon blood and parts rained down on me. I tried to keep my moves simple, not wanting to waste too much energy.

The fifth batches of demons were reigning down upon us when my adrenaline started to run out. I tried to minimize my fighting even more by moving slightly closer to Sesshomaru. Close enough to have him kill off of some of my demons, but not close enough to get hurt by his acid whip. And that's when I heard them, and when I realized Naraku's true plan.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

My senses were getting clogged with all of this demon blood. I could barely smell Kagome from the mass of it! And her scent is very defining, very feminine, and hard to miss. Good thing I didn't have to smell the hoards of demons, just slaughter them. With my acid whip I would either flick my wrist, or spin in a circle rapidly, killing any of the that were stupid enough to get near me, so in other words, most of them.

Being fighting wasn't taking up too much energy I tried to work out Naraku's plan. I knew by this point Kagome would start tiring, forcing me to protect her as well. Damn! If only that bastard Naraku had never figured out about Rin! So I was going to be stuck in this room, INSIDE Naraku with a soon to be useless female wench. Great.

My hearing wasn't impaired though. I heard Inuyasha and the rest of his _pack_ nearing where we were. I knew Inuyasha wasn't the most competent half demon, but hopefully even _his_ pathetic nose would be able to smell all the demon blood oozing inside this chamber. I wasn't stupid; I knew there would be power in numbers.

That's when it hit me. Naraku _wanted _Inuyasha and the rest to come barging in. He knew Inuyasha too well, and he would use that to his advantage. And that's when I noticed Kagome's and my positions. To keep from being surround we back up against one of his more solid looking walls. I knew that if Inuyasha were to break into here he would most likely hit either Kagome or I. We had to fight back to back in the center to be safe.

Finishing off the demons around us I quickly grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped into the center. I put her down and she looked at me in horror and confusion. Still too dazed to think properly. I could smell her adrenaline starting to wear off; soon she would have to rest. As she came to her senses I whispered into her ear what I had learned, trying to keep it brief as to not get Naraku too suspicious. She told me that even she had heard the group coming along as well, and had just worked out Naraku's plan. I could literally smell her honesty. I turned around to face the opposite direction, making us back to back, and then I relaxed in her soothing scent. It was a lavender and vanilla scent, but there was a hint of something foreign. Something different. Hmmm. Orange. A hint of orange matched in with the scent nicely. Way better than Naraku's miasma and all the demon blood. And then, just as I thought that, more demons were out again.

Naraku obviously knew that we had figured out his plan, so he sent in three times as many demons as before, all increasing in strength as more were killed and some even could absorb other parts of dead demons. Pathetic. It was all for some false power. A power they did not obtain themselves. A _borrowed_ powered. They were the lowest of the low. What's the point in having something if you didn't obtain it yourself?

The sound of demons screams filled the chamber, along with their blood. You couldn't take a step without a puddle of blood being there. Yet they just kept coming! Still facing back to back we used any means necessary to kill them. She had her sword, arrows and a small amount of priestess powers; I had my sword, my acid whip, and if worse came to worse I could always transform.

It was getting bad. I had resorted to my sword for the closer attacks, and to prevent nearby demons from absorbing the demons I killed.

"What the hell! Let us pass you bastard!" I heard Inuyasha shout to one of Naraku's many _children_. He heard a chuckle and the telltale sound of Inuyasha's sword transforming. I tried to listen to their fight, but by doing so one of the stronger demons got a blow in. Nothing fatal merely a scrat-

**Kagome's POV**

I knew what his plan was. Get us near the wall and then have Inuyasha burst in; effectively killing us. It would take out Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I all with on blow. I would most likely die, devastating Inuyasha for killing me, making him unable to fight. And Sesshomaru would have to avoid both Inuyasha and Naraku's demons, which were slowly increasing in power as time went on. This would not end well.

A pit grew in my stomach. I was convinced his plan would work. I had no way to communicate with Sesshomaru to warn him, and I couldn't slice through all the demons to move out of the way fast enough. It seemed like we were doomed. Then the most unexpected thing happened. I was _flying_.

As soon as I cam to that realization I was on the ground again, Sesshomaru beside me. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and realize that Sesshomaru realized what I had and decided to not only save himself, but me, a priestess, as well. I was shocked, but I have never been more grateful in my entire life. He had no obligation to me; unlike my friends he didn't need me, yet he chose to save me anyways. I knew he wasn't as bad made him out to be!

That's when he whispered what he knew in my ear, and told me of Naraku's plan. I told him sheepishly that I knew of it and heard Inuyasha and the gang coming, and that I had worked out Naraku's plan as well. He looked at me questioningly, but after awhile I guess he either assumed I was lying or that he didn't care because he turned away from me so we were back to back. His planning was smart. We stood directly in the center of the chamber, so no matter what way Inuyasha broke through the wall we could react quickly.

_Crack. Thunk. Slosh. Drip, drip, drip. _They were the sounds of battle. It filled my ears as I stabbed my sword through the head of a nearby snake demon, it hissed and writhed angrily trying to lash out feebly at me. I retracted my sword quickly and lunged forward to stab at another nearby demon. The all started to blend together as I attacked any demon in front of me. The demons increased in not only skill and strength, but also in intelligence. Most chose to attack from afar, making me waste arrows or spiritual power. The demons were no longer a mere nuisance to Sesshomaru either, who had taken out his sword and was brutally slaughtering them.

I heard Inuyasha's yell faintly, but tuned it out. I had to stay focused or be killed; besides Inuyasha was far more capable of taking care of himself than I was in my current situation. That's when I felt a **huge** foreboding aura come closer. It wasn't a pure and deadly evil, like Naraku's, but there was something I had to be wary of. Luckily it was after Sesshomaru, so he should be taken care of soon.

I was fighting when all of a sudden Sesshomaru crashed on top of me. We crumpled to the ground and I conjured a barrier around the two of us. It was weak from my loss of energy, and also because I hadn't quite mastered them yet. I moved so his head was in my lap and I could assess the damage. Looking upon him he had a couple minor cuts and bruise, but nothing to major. That's when I notice it.

A fairly shallow gash on his stomach that I had first overlooked, but looking closer I noticed it was **glowing. **I looked at it closely and knew it was infected with poison, but not one I had ever seen before. I had left my yellow backpack along with my first aid kit in the village with Shippo, and I was regretting it. I could try to purify it, but it would risk purifying him. I had heard from Kaede that if I focused on his signature demon aura, I may be able to omit it from my healing, but I had never tried it before. He groaned in obvious pain.

"_Well I guess now is as good as ever to try it." _I thought worriedly. I focused on his aura. It was a very distinct aura full of authority and had a touch of serenity to it. I kept my focus on that as I healed his wound of the poison. It slightly worked. The glowing had gone down, but the wound didn't close and now it was bleeding freely. Panicking I ripped my shirt off and tied it around his stomach to staunch the blood flow.

My barrier was faltering and I knew what I had to do. I walked out of the barrier with my sword and fit the barrier around Sesshomaru's body. I fought for a bit, but was soon overwhelmed. Demons tore at any part of me they could get at, and I was in excruciating pain, screaming constantly. My upper torso was the worse. My organs were barely held inside my body, my arms and legs were a bloody mess and my face was scratched and bitten beyond recognition. Then my plan was almost done when Naraku got out of his barrier and walked towards me, calling off the demons.

He laughed his stupid laugh and surveyed me on the ground in triumph. With a gleam in his eye he stepped on my left leg, which was miraculously unbroken, and crushed it under foot. I screamed again, my throat, or what was left of it, sore from all my screaming. "I always knew I would win, my dear Kagome. But it was fun to toy with you all the same. You especially. Although you didn't break like I thought you would, but it doesn't matter, you'll still be dead in the end. The question is if I should keep you alive long enough for Inuyasha to see." He gloated, as if he won! I laughed I couldn't help myself.

He kicked me, making me whimper, angry at my laughing. I smirked, but he probably couldn't tell it from the state of my face. "You haven't won yet Naraku," I told him defiantly. Now it was is turn to laugh. He kneeled down beside me and traced his hand down my shredded abdomen, smiling when I shivered from the pain. Leaning down so his face was nearly touching mine he whispered, "I think I have Kagome." Before he could move away I threw my hand around his neck. I released all of my spiritual energy through every part of my beat up body. A blinding pure white light filled the chamber, and all the demons screamed as it purified them. I crawled towards Naraku's corpse, which was smoking and disintegrated in some part. I grabbed the jewel from his chest and held it to my heart. The last thing I remember before falling unconscious from the pain was Inuyasha and the others bursting through the wall, and me handing Inuyasha the jewel. I knew he would keep it safe. With a smile on my face, I let the darkness take over.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I woke up to find myself in human dwelling. Confused I bolted up, only to be confronted by a frantic Inuyasha. Not a splendid way to wake up. I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall of the hut. I blink a couple of times and got my bearings back as I dropped him and straightened up. Inuyasha lay choking and gasping upon the floor of the hut as he tried to regain his breath. I patiently waited for him to regain his bearings, and as soon as he did he leaped up and was shouting profanities at me a mile a minute. I simply cocked my head to the side and said in a calmly biting tone, "How your parents would have adored to hear you speak such language Inuyasha. Now _this_ Sesshomaru is departing immediately." With that I went to sweep out of the hut, only to stop. Inuyasha had said the one thing I never thought he would say. Sorry.

I turned around and looked at him emotionlessly, waiting for him to continue. He was quick to catch on and babbled, "Kagome. Sango. They're both – in the battle – I wouldn't ask but." Inuyasha took a deep breath and said slowly, all the while pacing. "Kagome and Sango . . . They were both hurt gravely Sesshomaru. I know we don't get along at all, but. Use your Tensagia. Save them. Please." He was looking me right in the eye; his hands were clenched, drawing blood from his palms. I knew it took him a lot of courage to ask me. Well that or stupidity. Either way I felt a twinge of respect towards him.

"Where are my things?" I asked Inuyasha calmly. He quickly retrieved them, a new hope in his eyes, as if I could make everything better. A look I remembered him wearing as a child when he first saw me. I quickly dismissed that little tidbit of information; I wanted to go check on Rin soon, so I had to get this done quickly. I grabbed my sword and waited. Then I was led to a hut on the opposite side of town. I could have easily found the hut by myself, the feel of death permeated the air, and it was so thick I could taste it on my tongue. I entered inside the hut, and my eyes befell on three figures, all of them either dead or close to it.

**A/N** Love it? Hate it? Want to press that magical button that for some reason says "Review"? I think you do!


	4. Cry Me a River

**A/N** I'm back! I know, I take forever to do things! :S Anyways, my goal is to have chapter 5 up by the end of this week! Hopefully it will actually happen.

Anyways, please enjoy! :D

**CHAPTER 4**

**Kagome's POV**

Pain. The first thing my mind registers. I try to move, but that just increases the pain ten fold, so I lay as still as possible, trying to breath as shallowly as possible. It was one of those revelations where you know you are going to die. I knew it with my whole being that I would not make it. I hoped that at least everyone else did.

That's when I sense the other people in the room. I turn to head, despite the almost crippling pain it cause. My heart plummets as I see the three other people in the room. Two in critical condition and the third, looking as haggard as the other two, just sitting there. I try to say their names, but only a strangle cry leaves my lips.

"Rest child," Kaede scolds from her sitting place in the corner of the hut, but I see the pity in her eyes. I wish she didn't have to see me like this. I try to smile at her, to alleviate the worry and sadness evident in her stature. It doesn't work. That can only mean it's worse than what I originally thought. I breath deeply to talk again, only to start choking. My hand automatically goes to my throat.

Gone, almost my whole body is gone. I **use** to have a hand, now I only have a stump, and my throat is ripped to shreds, I'm surprised I'm still alive. But even that was changing. My lungs are given out. I can _feel_ my heart beat slow; _feel_ as it stutters, as it **stops** once or twice.

That's when they came in. My eyes lock with Sesshomaru's as he pulls out his sword.

"Save them." I rasp, then, with those last words on my lips, I can feel the darkness creep up into my vision. And I sigh as I let myself succumb to it.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

_"Save them."_ The last things she says to anyone, and she tells me to save the others. How _pitiful_, yet how completely like her. I turn towards Sango first, my sword poised to strike the demons.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screeches at me. "You're going to **listen** to her?"

"It matters not in what order I save them, Inuyasha." I tell him sternly. "They will all get saved anyways."

He sulks away into the corner, watching me sullenly. I once again bring my sword near the dead slayer, only to realize something.

"The soul-carrying demons from the Netherworld are not present. She has been dead once before and was brought back. I cannot save her." I tell then emotionlessly.

The monk gets up angrily and even _I_, the great Sesshomaru, is scared of that look in his eye for a moment. Then he storms out of the hut and into the surrounding forest. Even Inuyasha looks downtrodden. But he still has a hope in his eyes that had left the young monk's; the hope I could save the one he loves.

I keep true to her word as I walk to the next injured being. Koga. He had rushed in before Inuyasha and thus had been hit with a large amount of Kagome's spiritual energy. My sword seems almost wary of the energy that had attacked Koga, sensing the amount of destruction it was capable of. Sighing I once again go to save someone. Yet, once again, nothing happens.

I growl in frustration at my sword. Why was it not working? Inuyasha thought it would be a great moment to stand up and blatantly points out the obvious.

"Your sword ain't doing it's job right! It's supposed to **save** people."

"I know," was all I said.

Staring at my sword in frustration, I finally give up on Koga as well and move to Kagome. For some reason the thought of not saving Kagome almost saddens me, then I pushed it away.

Walking towards Kagome my sword _sings_. A blinding blue light flows from my sword and merges with her pale pink light, wrapping her in a cocoon of it. And, without even swinging my sword, Kagome's eyes open.

**Miroku's POV**

Dead. She was dead, and with her my happiness is dead as well. My life wasn't worth much to begin with. And now with her gone, is it even worth it anymore? I can't answer that question.

I wanted to hurt Sesshomaru, wanted to make him hurt until he knew what it was like to lose the woman you love. But that would be suicide. Sango wouldn't want that, she would want me to live.

Besides, I have Kohaku to watch over now. He's free from Naraku after all. I storm off into the forest, intent on destroying something, on getting rid of all this pent up energy. I had gotten fairly deep into the forest when I notice Kohaku. He's sitting on a rock jutting out over a stream, weeping. He heard too of course. I curse myself for not thinking of the little boy who only had his sister. Now even she was gone.

"Kohaku," I breath, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jerks his arm away from my touch. Then he looks up at me with hate and betrayal in his eyes.

"Why didn't you save her? It should be you dead! Not her!"

Then heart-wracking sobs over take his body as he crumples in on himself.

I stand there speechless, because he's right of course! I'm a monk, sure, but I'm not exactly the _cleanest_ man around, Sango was a saint compared to me, and yet, I'm the one who lived. It **isn't** fair, and then I let myself silently cry, as I walk away from Kohaku. I didn't see the demon until it was too late.

i got stabbed through the gut, but I manage to hit it with my staff and then seal it with my sutra. As it withers and dies I collapse from the pain. Blood starts to seep out of my lips as I lie down. As the darkness closes in, I smile. Sango is waiting for me, and I never want to leave her side again.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Kagome is lifted up into the air, the light swirling around her, making it look like she was sleeping with a cocoon of blankets. Then, as soon as it starts, it stops. She falls limply to the ground before either Inuyasha or I can react. She lays in a heap, unmoving, while both Inuyasha and I hold our breath, my sword is held limply in my hand, still slightly thrumming with energy.

She stirs and Inuyasha lets out a strangled cry in relief, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Even I let out a breath of relief. For some reason she couldn't die. Not Kagome. I abruptly turn to leave. I can **not** get attached to Inuyasha's wench! . . . To _Kagome_.

I was in the doorway when I hear her say something to me, not Inuyasha, me.

"Sesshomaru," she says weakly. "Thank you. For everything."

I was unable to save her friends and she saved my life, yet she's thanking _me_. I hold back the urge to roll my eyes and merely nod towards her before I walk out of the hut and the small town. I need to get back to Rin and Ah-Un.

As soon as I am far enough into Inuyasha's Forest (I actually find that they named the forest after him slightly ironic) I immediately take flight, heading east, towards the cliffs in the far off distance. Yet my minds cannot help but wander to a recently brought back to life priestess, who, I'm positive, saved my life.

**Kagome's POV**

I thought I was a goner. Dead. But then, that _pure _energy wrapped around me. It enveloped me. After I awoke, I immediately knew it was Sesshomaru. Thanking him didn't seem nearly enough, yet it was all I could do.

_Why me? Will I ever know? Did I deserve to live more so than Sango or Koga? What made my life worth anymore than theirs?_

I wish I knew the answer.

I limply sty in Inuyasha's arms, feeling downright exhausted. Looking into his amber eyes I notice they're filled with tears. I lift my shaking hands to cradle his face, wiping his tears away with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Damn it Kagome! It's not your fault! I'm the one who is supposed to protect everyone! I'm suppose to keep you all from danger!" Inuyasha explodes, screaming. "It's me. Not you. It was never suppose to be you. It was my responsibility." He whispers to me brokenly.

He gets up quickly, leaving the hut. Leaving me sitting there alone. That's when I allow myself to cry. Wondering if I'm going to lose everything. I can't just leave Inuyasha to go back to my side, for he would surely destroy himself. But, can I stop him from doing that anyways? And what of Miroku?

I just cry for what not only what we have lost, but for what the world has lost. For no one else will ever know of the compassionate and beautiful slayer, nor of the stubborn and kind wolf.

**A/N **So please tell me. Kagome and Inuyasha or Kagome and Sesshomaru?

Not going to lie, I personally always liked her better with Sesshomaru, but it's my faithful readers' choices! :)


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**A/N **Thank you my readers! I appreciate your willingness to continue. Still do not own Inuyasha, and never will. If I did, well, I wouldn't be doing this

Special thanks to:

Veraozao

LoveInTheBattleField

I love snowy owls

YoruichiXSoiFon1

Death by Me

sesshybabe123

I commend your kindness and loyalty! :D

**CHAPTER 4**

**Kagome's POV**

I awake, not even remembering falling asleep. I groggily blink my eyes free of sleep, when I feel something against my side.

Shippo and Kirara.

They must have come in after I had fallen asleep and curled up against me. Both had tears trailing down their cheeks, even in their sleep. I smile bitterly at the fact that they had to lose any more. Haven't they had enough tragedy in their life? Enough loss? Sighing, I shake my head; I have to be strong for them. With Inuyasha slowly breaking apart, I have to be the glue.

Thinking of Inuyasha, where is he? I scann Kaede's hut half-heartedly. He wouldn't be there, he usually isn't, but I had hoped he would be anyways. I sit up and am surprised to find even the slightest injury I ever had gone. Even my scar from Mistress Centipede had vanished. I rummage around in my bag until I find what I was looking for. A mirror.

Porcelain. That's what my skin looks like. It's new and smooth, like a baby. I'm not going to lie, I'm relieved, yet a part of me can't help but feel angry and sad. I've gotten many scars, most of them from the Feudal era, and all of them told a story. They told people that I'm not weak. Now I'm going to have to prove myself all over again.

I am roused from my bitter musings by a soft cry. Looking down, I notice Shippo was writhing. Nightmare. I gently pick him up, and am slightly amused to find him clutching Kirara. Then I realize _why_ he was clinging to her, and that sobered me up. I gently cradle them both against my chest. Then I hum the tune of an old lullaby whose words I've long ago forgotten. It works and, in minutes, the two are sleeping peacefully again. I place them down and decide to go for a walk. I need a place to grieve alone.

I was walking out of the hut when I see Inuyasha. He has a new look of grief on his face. And is covered in blood. I stop in shock and his head whips up, his eyes catching mine. What else had happened now? Could any of us take anymore?

"Wh-What happened?" I stutter out.

"Miroku." Was all he says, his eyes cast downwards, looking anywhere but at me.

There was a long silence. It helps me with my overwhelming grief as I let out a shaky breath.

"Was it- Did he- Inuyasha, did he, did he kill himself?" I ask, with bated breath.

He looks up suddenly in shock.

"How can you even think that?" He shouts at me in anger, his eyes scream of betrayal of one of our true friends. Then he storms off into the woods, not waiting to hear my response nor my reason for asking the question. And I just let him go.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"_That bitch! How could she even think Miroku would do something so cowardly? He wouldn't. He never would. For her to even think that!_" At that moment I wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into Kagome! Miroku was her friend! Yet here she was, thinking he could end his own life.

I take a deep breath and look around, realizing I'm near the well I collapse beside it, as my anger gives away to grief. I couldn't stop the tears that flow freely down my face. I know I have to be strong for the others, but right now, I have to let it all out. It was my fault. I know that. I failed to protect them. Even Kikyou, who had fled after the battle. She was gravely wounded, and had went off to die. I still remember her words.

"_I was never meant to live this long Inuyasha. I'm just happy I can now die in peace, without hatred or fear, but instead with serenity and forgiveness. Thank you, for giving me that."_

I run my hand over the lip of the well. What would have happened if Kagome never came through it? Would I still be stuck to the tree? Would Shippo's parents never die? Would Sango's village never be destroyed? Would Miroku get the curse off of his hand? Would everyone be happier?

I get up from my position and blink away the last of my tears. I couldn't afford to alienate one of the few people who actually accepts me. I just wish that everyone could be alive again. I wish – **wish**. I know what I have to do.

**Kagome's POV**

It isn't his fault. I know that, yet I couldn't help but feel hurt. I know that he was just defending Miroku, but he had to know how hopelessly in love he was with Sango. And with her gone, well, I wasn't sure how strong Miroku had been.

I trusted Inuyasha however. Therefore it must have been a demon. I was now painfully aware that with Naraku gone so was his Wind Tunnel, his greatest weapon. Making him an easier target, coupled with the fact that the woman he loved just died, he had likely been easy to -. I could not bring myself to think of another friend dead. Another friend killed. I couldn't handle anymore. I could feel my heart shattering as I slowly stop walking. I was right outside Kaede's hut and I just collapse outside of it. Sobbing loudly. I should have saved them. I should have destroyed Naraku sooner. It was my fault.

'_Sango!' I yell, running after her retreating figure. 'Miroku! Koga!' I yell again, trying to get their attention, to catch up to them. They continue walking, as if I'm not even there. They don't even turn around. Soon I was left alone in complete darkness. I turn around quickly as I heard a noise._

'_Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku?' I ask. All I get in response is a quiet chuckle that doesn't seem to have a source._

'_Anybody?' I yell in frustration._

'_Be careful what you wish for, dear Ka-go-me.' Chuckles a voice that comes from everywhere but nowhere at the same time._

'_Show yourself!' I demand, sounding a lot more courageous than I actually am._

'_Kukuku,' he chuckled again. 'If that's what you really want,' he says tauntingly. _

_That's when he was there, directly in front of me with a pile of bodies at his feet. _

_Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Mother, Grandfather, Souta, Koga, and Kaede. Everyone that I truly care about was upon that pile. Bile rose unbidden in my throat and my eyes burn with unshed tears. Dead. Everyone was dead._

I awake in a cold sweat, a scream upon my lips. I stop when I realize where I am, in Kaede's hut. I guess I must have fallen asleep after crying so much and someone had brought me inside. Once again Kirara and Shippo are curled up against me. I sigh bitterly when I feel the pang in my heart. My nightmare isn't over; I'm living it right now. People were dead the only difference was when I'm awake, I can refuse to let others die as well.

I gently get out of bed, not disturbing Shippo and Kirara, and march out of the hut, grabbing my bow on the way out. Filled with a new resolve, I went to practice. With Sango, Miroku, and Koga dead, we're down three fighters. I need to be able to protect whatever family I have left. With Sango gone, only Mr. Kuroki could help me.

He teaches me martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting and archery. Besides being perfect in all of them he also doesn't mind my erratic schedule and often gave me free lessons. Well, as long as I tell him a good history story, and being that's all that my grandfather talks about, well, lets just say I've learned a lot without paying. With that thought I went off to find Inuyasha. The sooner I left the sooner I could come back. I run off in search of him.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I found Rin and Ah-Un, with Jaken squawking about me abandoning him. We were heading back west before heading northwest towards my lands. With Naraku gone I could finally take care of my lands in peace.

Rin was riding Ah-Un and was teasing Jaken, and I lightly smiled, I had actually _missed_ this. This would always be my family more than my actual family. Out of nowhere a sudden pain jolts me, causing me to stumble.

_Kagome_.

She's in danger! And, without a second thought, I take off running. I don't have enough energy to fly and running there would be quicker. I speed through the woods, not even hesitating to think why I could just **know** she was in danger all of a sudden, nor why it mattered so much to me.

**A/N **Please tell me what you think! Anything you want to happen? PM me or just leave a review for me to read!

Also, being I'm ginger, to quench my thirst for souls I have reviews. The more reviews I get the less likely I'll have to come and steal your soul! 3 'Kay!


	6. Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you will all enjoy the latest installment in my "Surviving the Worst" Story! Hope you all like it!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Kagome's POV**

I went off in search of Inuyasha. It isn't too hard, being I gave him the sacred jewel as soon as he came and found me half dead. Frowning, I realize that I need to make the selfless wish. I know what that wish is now. To wish the jewel no longer existed.

_Evil_.

Why os the jewel now tainted with evil? Has Inuyasha been injured? Has the jewel been transferred to an evil being? With my bow at the ready I take off at a sprint, praying I'm not too late.

_Not Inuyasha, too. Please, please gods, not Inuyasha._

I'm almost in the clearing where the sacred jewel is when I see **them**.

Koga, Sango, and Miroku are standing there, facing away from me. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of them. Just like me, all previous scars are gone. Maybe Sesshomaru has been successful after all!

I slow down to a walk, and I reachout to touch them. To make sure I'm not hallucinating.

As I soon as I touch them, I know something is wrong, **v****ery** wrong.

They're ice cold. And they just stand there, staring straight ahead, not even noticing me.

"Hello Kagome." Comes a voice from inside the clearing.

_**3O Minutes Ago**_

**Inuyasha's POV**

I want to stay at the well to do this, to remind me what to wish for, but I can't allow Kagome to find me before I make the wish. She can obviously use the jewel to find me, but I will make sure that, by then, it would be too late.

I took the jewel from her after she had beaten Naraku. I can still remember finding her. She was barely alive, and was obviously lucid. But she had one moment of clearness, where she handed me the jewel, and despite her pain, smiled at me. I don't even know if she remembers, but I will never forget it. She was an inch from death, and yet she smiled at me, as if trying to tell me that everything would be all right. But it wasn't. _"Soon though, it will be."_ I think with determination.

I now stand in an unknown clearing far enough from the village that it will take Kagome at least 15 minutes to get here. And that's all I'll need. I pull out the jewel, which is still a faint pink from Kagome being nearby. I hold it tightly in my clammy hand, making the smooth and cold jewel warm and slippery.

I close my eyes firmly, and my claws draw blood from my hand from holding the jewel so forcefully. The jewel grows almost unbearably hot as I mumble my wish.

"_I wish they were back."_

The jewel glows as it makes my wish come true.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As soon as I take off at a sprint Ah-Un takes off back towards the cave. He sensed something was wrong and did like I've always taught him to do, protect Rin. My demon form is struggling to be released, my eyes bleeding red, but I can't lose control in this battle. I push myself to go even faster. I need to be there soon. Before something bad happens to Kagome.

**Kagome's POV**

I whip me head around to peer into the clearing, but that's when I notice the evil aura blocking my view. I notch an arrow and walk cautiously into it. A protective barrier encircles me, and it surprises me how strong it is.

The aura reminds me of the perfect storm, and, as I take a few steps, I'm in the eye of the storm. I can now see the clearing perfectly and exactly who has called my name.

Well, _what_ had called my name.

_The jewel_.

It's floating and glowing an ominous dark purple, tainted with evil. Although now I can tell that a wish was made. And not the one that was selfless. My eyes caught a flash of red, and once I focus on it I'm mortified.

Inuyasha was once again pinned to a tree. This time however, it isn't a sealing arrow. It is Kikyou's arrow. And it's bathed in a dark aura, no longer holding any purification powers.

A sob breaks out of my throat as I realize that this time he was dead. Blood stains his robe a dark red near his chest, where the arrow protrudes.

Another one dead.

I unceremoniously fall into a heap on the ground, shaking uncontrollably as more sobs wrack through my body. I hear laughter, but I can't muster enough strength or will to even care anymore. I feel a strong aura approaching rapidly as I fall blissfully into oblivion, where there is no more pain.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I've been running for so long, how long I can't remember, but then I knew I was close as two things grabbed my attention simultaneously.

Kagome's scent and an overwhelmingly evil aura.

I push myself to go even faster, not wanting to lose Kagome. Normally I would be concerned about this newfound affection, but all I felt was fear and determination right now. And with that came a burst of adrenaline, and then I was running faster than I could ever remember.

I arrive there, and another scent fills my nose.

Blood, graveyard soil, and bones. It's like Kikyou, but in a larger quantity, mixed with someone actually dead.

That's when my eyes take in everything in the clearing. First, _Inuyasha_ is dead, and Kagome is unconscious. Then I notice **them**.

_Sango, Miroku, Koga and Kikyou. _

All of them are just like Kikyou, clay pots filled with souls. They step into the clearing and surround me. I quickly pick up Kagome when a voice rang from in the very center of the .

"Ah, Sesshomaru. So nice of you to join us."

That's when _he_ appeared. **Naraku**.

"After you killed Magatsuhi, the main source of evil in the jewel, I was . . . _promoted_ to fill the gap. Thanks." Naraku says, smirking.

I carefully lower Kagome to the ground as I pull out my sword, glancing warily at the other four components of this battle. I hope Kagome would wake up soon, her powers were going to be needed.

**Kohaku's POV**

Wandering ideally around after Miroku's death, I contemplate my loses. After I lost Sango, I only had the rest of the group left, but they held no obligations to me. When Miroku died I was shocked, but that quickly gave away to grief as I lost one of my last allies. But now, now I just felt numb. I can only trust Kagome, Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha. Only four people. I went from a whole village down to four people in a short span of time.

"_Are you proud of me now Father?"_ I think bitterly.

And, not to be rude, but I know I can't stand to even look at those few people (and demons) that actually do still want me around.

"_Maybe I could find Rin again."_ I contemplate. It was a nice idea, and Sesshomaru would provide protection. Although Sesshomaru tries to hide it, it was quite obvious that he viewed his _ward_ as more of a surrogate daughter. I just hope I could find them.

I had been wandering for a while when I felt it.

An ominous aura.

Without thinking twice about it I take off at a dead sprint towards the aura. My gut was telling me that I would be needed, and if growing up in the slayers' village has taught me anything, it was to always trust your gut. So I let myself feel numb to the grief around me as I ran towards what I knew would be a blood bath.

I just hope that I'll get there in time.

**A/N** I'm pretty sure you guys are probably use to all the late updates, and I'm truly sorry! It's just because it turns out that we're doing a lot more traveling than I first assumed :S Hope you liked it!


	7. Waiting With Baited Breath

**A/N** Hello guys! I hope this is slightly better for getting my updates done in time XD Please enjoy the 6th chapter of "Surviving the Worst"!

And a special shout-out to _you! _Yes _you_, my reader! You're awesome!

**CHAPTER 7**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

They formed a tight circle around Kagome and me; all of them were obviously Naraku's new puppets. I grip my sword tighter as they slowly advance. I'm slightly nervous. With Naraku controlling the evil side of the jewel he also controls all the power the jewel possesses. Kikyou, Sango, Miroku and Koga now all have the power of the jewel on their side as well; they all reek of it, **pure evil**. I feel a shiver travel down my spine instinctively; I know that this isn't going to end well, at least not for Kagome and me.

I quickly glance down at her as her breath speeds up, signaling that she is beginning to awaken from her current state. Although I'm relieved at the support she offers, a small part of me is worried for not only her physical health, but her mental health as well. She is going to have to fight her friends. People she trusted at one point, with her life, and now she is going to have to take theirs. A pang of sympathy wells up inside of me, but I quickly squash it down with a scowl. It's of no use to feel these silly _emotions_ in a fight.

Blocking off these foreign emotions I shift slightly, angling my body to a more defensive stance, a protective one. It wouldn't do for Kagome to get killed before I could move.

I see Naraku grin at my new stance and I feel a sense of dread slowly rising. Naraku alone I can easily take, even if the jewel enhances him, but, being the typical _beast_ he is, he's once again hiding behind _puppets_.

And that's when I sensed another presence, well, two presences. And I smirk slightly as Naraku sensed them as well, a scowl upon his face.

**Kohaku's POV**

I was running towards what I knew was soon to be a full out brawl, when I felt a demonic aura quickly approaching from behind me. I reacted the only way I knew how; I turned around to face my attacker. I was poised to attack when I realized who my 'attacker' was, Kirara.

I grin at her and jump up, landing easily on her back as we take off once again. But, this time Kirara takes to the air, I notice the evil miasma seeping out of the clearing just a few miles ahead. With grim determination I put on my mask and we descend into the darkness below us.

I'm surprised to realize that the miasma begins to thin out as we descend, and, by the time we reached the center, it's gone completely. But, while we're free of the miasma, we're also free of cover. As soon as we became visible an attack was launched.

Without pausing to look at the assailant I swipe my demon slaying scythe towards them as Kirara swipes her paw at them. The attacker dodges both gracefully. Kirara dodges the next attack, but not quickly enough when she gets a swift blow delivered to her torso. With a hiss Kirara jumps back and out of the attackers range. We turn to face our attacker, and she turns to face us.

_Sango_.

My gut clenches and I can here Kirara's growl rumble in the base of her throat. I looked into her eyes and what I see fills me with dread. She has **dead** eyes. I shut my eyes as tears threaten to overflow out of them. But, even with my eyes shut tight, tears leak out from under them.

"Sango," I whimper.

She gives no indication that she knows who I was. And then I hear a sound I never wanted to hear again.

A laugh.

_Naraku's_ laugh.

"Come out you coward!" I scream at him, bloody murder evident in my voice. I faintly wonder if this is what Sango felt when I was under his control. But that thought is pushed away as I hear the laughter again. I head towards it, only to be stopped by Sango.

I gritted my teeth together as I try to make up my mind. This is Sango! Yet, it isn't. Not really. What made Sango, _Sango_, is now gone, is now dead. This is just a shell. A clay pot that happens to look like her. With resolve I clutch my scythe tightly, ready to do what I know has to be done. Naraku will not win.

Kirara, sensing my new determination, flies at an alarming speed towards her old master. I prepare and, right before we collide, I jump off at Sango, throwing her into the ground. We tussle, each trying to get the upper hand, trying to kill the other. She's still older and has more extensive training, and within a couple minutes she easily has me pinned down. I struggle as she holds me to the ground, her forearm choking off my air supply. Out of nowhere, Kirara lunges at her, successfully knocking her off of me. I get up, and walk towards them, Kirara now pining down Sango, who doesn't struggle or show emotion.

Gathering my courage I get my sword out. I hold it with two hands, poised above my head. She turns to look at me, her eyes still emotionless.

"**Do it."**

I stop cold. Sango had just told me to kill her, my arms waver, and I throw away the sword. I punch her in the head, knocking her unconscious and then I get out some rope usually used to carry large demon parts. I efficiently and quickly tie her to the base of a tree, making sure that her binds are tight; I'm not about to take chances.

I take off on another sprint, Kirara following in the air. Sango had obviously been a distraction. And I need to find out what's happening. I get closer and as I break through the miasma I noticed that they were waiting for me. It was going to be a battle, and not a pretty one. As soon as I step into the clearing the exit I had taken was boxed off.

Sesshomaru, Kirara, a soon-to-be-conscious Kagome and I were about to face off with Naraku, Miroku, Kikyou, and Koga, all who have the power of the sacred jewel on their side.

"Get Sango. It will be fun to make her kill her brother like he killed his fellow villagers." Naraku commands, although his eyes never left me as he says it, he smirks evilly when he notices my dark scowl and clenched fist. I just want to punch that satisfied look right off of his face!

We wait in a tense silence as Miroku left and appeared with Sango naught 5 minutes later. Everyone was on edge, waiting for someone to make the first move. It was deadly silent in the clearing, all living things that stayed when the miasma came in were now dead. This place was a warzone, and it felt just like one. We were all just waiting for the war to begin.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

When Naraku sent out Sango to intercept Kohaku and Kirara my gut clenched painfully tight. I knew Naraku's plan. It's always the same twisted game. Send out his minions to do his dirty work, to taint people's minds and hearts, and, in turn, further taint the jewel. I hate him more than I could ever possibly hate anyone else. He was nothing but a manipulative, spineless coward.

"Now _Lord_ Sesshomaru, " Naraku taunts, "I'm not that much of a coward as you make me out to be! Manipulative? Yes. But not a coward."

My blood freezes in my veins as I realize that he can read my thoughts, and then I did what my father had always taught me, I cleared my mind. I won't make a decision until the very last second; I will allow my instincts to take over.

With my mind clear, a numbing sensation took over, washing over me in a soothing wave. I no longer feel any fear or nervousness, just a blissful numb, yet I was hyper actively aware of everything. Kagome's rapid breathing, Naraku's slightly doubtful look in his eyes', how he completely controlled his new _puppets_ and then I sensed Kohaku and Kirara leaving behind a tied up Sango.

They soon joined us in the clearing, standing with us in a protective stance. We were ready. Then they brought Sango back. That's when Kagome groaned and her eyes' fluttered open. I looked down at her, and that's when they attacked.

**A/N** Read and review! I may not update in a while, as I now have an exchange student from France over for 3 months! But I shall try for you my faithful readers! I love you all! Thanks for continuing this story!


	8. Red

**A/N** This chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you for reading this, and for putting up with my late chapters! You really are an amazing human being, and never let anyone tell you differently!

P.S I have a legitimate excuse! For the past 3.5 months I have had an exchange student live at my house, and so we've been doing a lot of traveling and family things. Ergo, no time to type or write this : (

**CHAPTER 8**

**Kagome's POV**

I felt myself waking up, leaving the beautifully numb abyss behind me. I struggled to stay there, when I felt a surge of evil aura threatening to overwhelm my unconscious mind, but it quickly retreated as soon as I became aware of it. My eyes fluttered open as I made my decision.

I would go down fighting.

The first thing that came into focus was a pair of golden eyes. Not Inuyasha's amber eyes, but a dazzling gold; Sesshomaru's eyes. While I lethargically tried to find my bearings I lazily thought, _"He has really nice eyes." _

I sluggishly blinked. But this time when I opened my eyes there was a new colour.

**Red**. It was suspended for less than a second until I felt something wet and warm hit my face. My stomached rolled at the realization that it wasn't just red in liquid form, but blood. Who's blood, I didn't know.

I quickly bolted up, my hand clutching my bow and my arrows were littered around me. I thanked whatever gods existed for that small amount of luck, as a notched an arrow into my bow, and launched it at the source of a nearby evil aura. I didn't even think about it.

It hit its mark, and Sango went down. I froze, unable to breath, as what had transpired before came back to me. I pushed away the darkness that once again threatened to overtake me. I needed to survive first, and then I could worry about fainting.

I forced my mind to shut down, running completely off of instincts, fight or flight. And, in my current situation, flight wasn't really an option. So I fought.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I fired arrow after arrow at the evil auras nearby. I knew when I hit someone, yet I never looked long enough to allow my brain to register whom.

Eventually I ran out of arrows, but to my new self that wasn't a problem. My bow was flooded with my spiritual energy and whoever was unlucky enough to come near me would be blasted into next week.

After close to an hour I didn't sense any evil auras that were in motion. I did I quick check, surveying the threat level off each person down. I frowned when I realized that one of the people I shot wasn't accounted for.

That's when I noticed the miasma clearing, and with it most of the unmoving bodies disappeared as well.

"I see you have trained Kagome. That is good. I always did love a good fight." Came a voice from inside the poisonous cloud. A voice I would never forget, Naraku's voice.

"Ha," I snorted at him, feeling bold by my victory, "don't make me laugh, you hate a good fight. You like to cowardly hide away and twist others to do your bidding. You're definitely one sick manipulative bastard Naraku, but you're not a fighter. You like to control your little puppets and stay out of harms way. And I can't wait to make you pay for what you've done." I vowed, a white-pink light literally shining out of my skin with my anger.

Feeling my anger he quickly left, without even a taunt to throw back at me. How pathetic. And to think, I use to be scared of _him_. I almost outright laughed at the thought.

And that's when I saw that colour again. Red. It had stained the ground, and even some of the surrounding trees. The whole clearing was painted with it, and, now I could smell it. It reeked of death.

Looking around, there was still people unmoving.

Kohaku and Kirara were the first two I noticed. Laying side-by-side, blood around them. I slowly walked over to them, resigning myself to the fact that they were probably both dead. I held my breath as I moved closer to them, but then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

They were both breathing, although Kirara was barely hanging on, but what caught my attention was one thing, an arrow. It protruded out of Kirara's side, piercing her flesh and probably the cause of a lot of damage. I knew that arrow, and it wasn't Kikyo's. I stumbled and fell to my knees as the realization hit me. I had shot Kirara. Blood was seeping into my clothes, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

When I finally got my bearing I stumbled over to the pair, gasping when Kirara reared her head and growled at me. She looked me dead in the eye and finally slowly lowered her head back to the ground, whimpering in pain. I took that as all the invitation I needed as I rushed over to help her.

"I'm so sorry Kirara," I cried softly to her over and over, a mantra to keep myself from being overwhelmed with guilt.

I grasped my arrow and swiftly pulled it out, trying desperately to ignore Kirara's hiss of pain as I did so. I quickly and efficiently put pressure on the wound, and tried to do to Kirara what I did with Sesshomaru. It was surprisingly easy to heal Kirara without hurting her; maybe it was because I was so in tuned to her aura now that it was like second nature for me. Either way, I laid my hands on her and watched, as pink sparks seemed to jump from my hands onto her, healing all of her wounds. As soon as she was healed she collapsed, probably from exhaustion.

After I was done healing her I decided to look at Kohaku, who was still unmoving next to her. I gently turned him over so he was lying in the recovery position as I quickly assessed his injuries. He was mostly bruised, and I could tell that he obviously had internal damage, but I had no idea how much. Along with that were minor cuts all over his body and one long gash across his back, from left shoulder to right hip.

Once again I gathered my healing energy into my hands as I placed my hand directly on his back's open wound. Once again sparks leaped from my hands onto his body, easily knitting all of his wounds up. Every cut and bruise, no matter how minor, disappeared. Yet he also didn't wake up.

I forced myself to stay calm; the mind was different than the body. And both of them still needed time to heal their minds and hearts after what had transpired, adding to the fact what I did to Kirara. No! I couldn't afford to think like that. I couldn't be guilty, or else it would eat away at me. And now I had a mission to finish. Except, this time I was on my own.

That's when I noticed Kikyo.

I actually thought it was quite ironic. She was pinned to a tree, one of my arrows through her chest. Just like what she did to Inuyasha, except this time there wouldn't be any waking up.

I walked over to her and slowly tugged my arrow out of her lifeless body. As soon as the arrow disappeared she crumpled to the ground. Slowly her body seemed to almost disintegrate, turning back to the ash, bones and graveyard soil in which it once was.

I stared at her body for a long time, a mixture of feelings welling up inside of me.

Sadness, anger, regret, remorse and a sick sense of self-satisfaction all coursed through me upon seeing her. I pushed the latter into a box in my head. I could not feel that for ending her life, even if she was evil. I couldn't start doing that. I promised myself that I wouldn't turn into Kikyo, So full of anger and sadness. Despite everything that happens I always want to be happy.

But then it hit me.

The people that helped make it easier to be happy wouldn't be coming back. They helped me forget just how evil humans and demons could be.

A melancholy thought hit me; maybe I would turn out as bitter as Kikyo. Looking around at all he carnage and blood stained ground I could already feel myself hardening. I was changing, evolving, but . . . maybe I didn't want to. Maybe I liked being softhearted and naive. Maybe I liked that I wasn't quick to fight or that I wasn't quick to see people as a threat. I liked seeing the best in everyone.

Was I going to lose that about myself?

And that's when I noticed the last body. I rushed forward, my heart beating loudly in my ears.

I knelt on the ground beside his body. I already knew he was dead, knew it as soon as I saw him when I first stepped into the clearing. Still, it hit me like a punch in the gut to see him lying there in a pool of his own blood. I faintly wondered when he had fallen from the tree. I swept his bloodied hair off of his forehead, and then I rubbed his dog-ears. Just like when I first met him. I kissed his forehead lightly, and then slowly got up.

The sky was a light grey, making it impossible to tell what time of day it was. I lumbered away to the village to grab my things, leaving Kohaku and Kirara with a protective barrier. I couldn't let them come with me. This was my fight and no one else was going to get hurt because of me. With that thought I was at the village, and I quickly figured out that it was around midday as many people were outside.

My bloodied presence arouses alarm among the villagers, yet I ignored them. I didn't have time to explain my story over and over again. The longer I took the more time Naraku had to get away and gain more power.

I stopped off at Kaede's hut to find Shippo still sleeping. Smiling bitterly at the thought of leaving him again I gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Then I packed the essentials into the bag. A change of clothes, things to wash, more arrows, and also the tools I needed to make more arrows. As a final thought I stuffed my sleeping bag in my backpack as well and left Shippo cuddling an old stuffed animal I had brought for him.

I had left a quick note for Kaede, explaining the bare minimum and then I grabbed my bike and left. I didn't even change my clothes or bath, which I knew would attract demons, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

As I got farther away from the village I faintly wondered if Sesshomaru was even at the battle or if I imagined that all. If he was, then why did he leave so quickly?

**A/N **There you have it! I have no idea how long this is going to be, so please just bare with me! Anyways, I hope you like it so far!


	9. Satsujinsha

**A/N** Yeah I know, late again. But seriously, when am I ever not late? Anyways, the plan is to have the next chapter done before Christmas, if I don't get too busy. Wish me luck!

**CHAPTER 9**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I ran. I knew it was a cowardly thing to do, and, as everyone knows, this Sesshomaru is anything but cowardly, yet I still did it. If asked why I wouldn't be able to tell you. I just knew I had to.

I quickly made my way back to the cave where II knew Rin and Jaken would be waiting for me. As I approached I noticed the shadow of Ah-Un looming over the entrance of the cave, protecting my charge and the toad from whatever demons lurk within the mountains.

As soon as I stepped into the cave Rin, who was bouncing on the balls of her bare feet, greeted me.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came back again!"

"Rin. You should be in bed."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru, I was just waiting for you to come home."

She promptly went over to Ah-Un and patted his haunches. The two-headed dragon held my gaze as he lowered himself to the ground, where the girl curled up beside him. I would never admit it to anyone, not even under the threat of death and torture, but the sight made me. . . less . . . me.

Jaken was across the glowing embers of the dying fire, snoring loudly and twitching ever once and a while, and I had no wish to know what he was dreaming of. I felt myself grew tired and was caught off-guard by the sudden realization that I was. I haven't been this tired in over a century! Shifting my body so I was against a wall yet still could easily see the whole entrance of the cave with my peripheral vision. I shifted until I could also completely see all of my companions as well, and with everything in my sight I finally succumb to the darkness.

_I was running again, except this time I was running towards something very important. I didn't know what I was running towards, or why, I just knew I had to. I came into a clearing and was almost knocked over by the scent of rotting flesh. A huge pile of corpses sat in the middle of the clearing, all of them had their insides ripped out of their bodies. I turned to go the other way only to catch the familiar scent of someone I knew. I slowly turned my head back to pile, searching it for one person; surely I had imagined the scent. But no, there on the top of the pile she was, the youngest one. I easily hopped to the top of the pile to retrieve her. I set her down, bringing out my sword, only to find it not there. The little girl turned out to be less dead, despite the fact that her organs were strewn around her.* She was trying to talk. I moved closer, so she wouldn't have to raise her voice._

"_Lord-d Sess-s-shomaru," she got out painfully. "P-please, no more," she begged, her own blood coating her chapped lips. She let out a shuddering breath as I tried to think of something to say. And just like that she was gone. I got up stiffly, my eyes bleeding red as I swore revenge on whoever dare cross this Sesshomaru. I sniffed the air to find their scent, only to find solely mine. Except, it covered everything, every single body was coated in my scent. That's when I noticed the huge dog paw prints covering the ground and the long and jagged claw marks that were on everyone. The world spun as I realized just who had wrecked this distraught. Me._

I was woken out of my slumber by a familiar scent. My sleep addled mind couldn't seem to place it though as I slowly came into consciousness. I heard a dripping noise, and my stomach dropped as I realized what the smell was.

**Blood.**

I quickly bolted up, searching for the threat. I was surprised to not only find no threat, but that all of my companions were completely unharmed. I frowned lightly, only to feel a throb from my torso. I looked down and saw the blood soaking through my hakim from a gash that I had forgotten in the heat of the battle. It had been healing before, yet now it was now profusely. I rose quickly and walked into the still dark morning. I ran quickly to the nearby stream, I didn't want to deal with any demons who wouldn't know the difference between one of the most powerful demon lords and an injured weakling. Besides, I really didn't want to ruin anymore clothes, as they did get quite expensive to replace, being made out of pure silk.

Unfortunately for me, today did not seem like my day as I caught the wind of a rather powerful demon being headed this way. I slanted my eyes in irritation, the blood was going to stain soon, and then I would have to get a new one _again_.

He appeared just as I reached the edge of the forest, which, if I was correct, was the border to the Eastern Lands. I had opted on waiting when another familiar scent assaulted my senses. My stomach dropped as I realized that it was Kagome's scent, and, even though I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, I did, even if it was just a little bit.

**Kagome's POV**

I had been travelling non-stop every since I had woken up at dawn, a total of 3 hours, and it was still pitch black out! I had yet to change or wash, and as a consequence I had encountered many mindless demons. During the fights I found out just how much my powers have increased. I knew they were no longer sealed, but besides that they felt . . . different. I brushed it off; they worked, so why complain?

I had been following a shallow stream for a little over an hour and I quickened my step when I saw it widen and deepen not too far ahead. I reached the river and placed my worn yellow backpack on the bank, bending over it to get the necessary toiletries. I froze down on my knees when I felt to auras both heading my way very rapidly. I knew Sesshomaru was one, and the other I was guessing was from the nearby wolf tribe, especially since I had traces of Kouga's blood on me. I sighed, wanting to have washed before I had to tell any of them what had transpired.

I straightened up, ready to explain myself, only to recoil slightly at the bleak aura that was coming from the east. It held an air of grief and a lust for blood, not to mention the anger that coloured the aura in a blood red. I quickly grabbed my nearby sword and bow and arrows.

Stepping over to a nearby tree I put my sword in its sheath and loosely hung onto my bow, hoping to appear as less threatening as possible. I sigh in relief when I realized that the wolf was coming alone, I don't think that I could deal with the pack like this. I braced myself as both of the demons rapidly approached where I was standing, I took a few deep breathes, hoping to calm the frantic beatings of my heart.

The first lights of dawn were breaking over the eastern horizon, illuminating the dense forest in a bright light. I cursed when I realized that if it came to a fight the light would be a disadvantage to both her and Sesshomaru, but would not affect the incoming demon.

The forest was completely silent, the whole forest seemed to be holding its breath, and Kagome's thumping heart seemed painfully loud in her own ears. That's when she picked up the sound of lithe feet running, and less than a second later all hell broke loose. She was aware of Sesshomaru appearing first, quickly followed by the wolf demon. He was only a little taller than me, with a lithe body and wide shoulders and hands. Whereas Sesshomaru looked slightly feminine, this wolf appeared the exact opposite, with a heavy brow, short hair that was an average brown with wolf ears on top and eyes that appeared almost black. He carried no sword, but an axe and wore almost nothing at all.

As soon as they both arrived in the clearing they paused for a fraction of a second sizing each other up. The wolf then scoffed and without warning he pounced at me. I yelped in surprise and looked down to get my sword out. I looked up in shock when a heard a snarl followed by a clash of Sesshomaru's claws on metal. Sesshomaru had thrown himself in front of me, colliding with the wolf demon, easily pushing him back. The wolf's eyes flashed in annoyance, as he attempted to get past Sesshomaru to me. The wolf swung his axe around like a maniac, just trying to hit any part of Sesshomaru, who easily ducked and then took out his opponent's feet right from under him, throwing away his weapon with ease.

The wolf bared his fangs at Sesshomaru, growling deep in his throat, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he snarled back, his fangs elongating. The wolf's ears flattened onto his skull, finally realizing that Sesshomaru was his superior. I relaxed when Sesshomaru eased up, thinking that he had won until the wolf's eyes flashed down to Sesshomaru's abdomen. Before either Sesshomaru or I could do anything the wolf had elbowed what appeared to be a critical wound that Sesshomaru had obtained. Sesshomaru grunted in pain and momentarily lost his grip; the wolf took his chance and ran towards me at full force.

I gripped my sword tightly, my aura cackling around me as I prepared for the attack. I faintly heard Sesshomaru run at the wolf again, but I knew that he would be too late to reach me in time. But this time I wouldn't need saving, because I was no damn princess, I didn't get a happy ending and I didn't get to always be saved. I saw the wolf pounce and I quickly reacted accordingly, moving a step forward and to the right, and swinging my sword in an upwards motion, under his outstretched hands to the soft flesh of his stomach. His eyes momentarily widened in surprise, and he didn't react in time as he impaled himself on my sword, making a gasping sound as it pierced his flesh. I laid him down on the ground, and tugged my sword out of his flesh. I watched him as he lay there dying, and the thing that was scaring my most is that I didn't feel as sad or conflicted as I usually did. This wolf wasn't like the evil demons that I usually killed; he was merely grief stricken by the loss of his comrade and leader. I sat there, watching him struggle for breath and I did nothing.

"You, you killed my brother," he said, his weak voice held so much contempt.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I knelt down next to him, "I didn't kill Kouga. He was killed by a half-demon named Naraku."

His eyes lit up in understanding, and he asked, "Are you Kagome?"

"Yes," I gasped out, tears flowing freely from my eyes now. I was almost glad for their presence, because it meant that I was saddened.

"Ah. Kouga talked about you," he says finally, and I smile because I can only imagine. "I'm Satsujinsha-," he starts but couldn't seem to finish his sentence, and I gape as I remember him, the second in command of Kouga's tribe. With renewed tears in my eyes I hold him as he dies and I sob into his chest. After I could no longer cry I stiffly got up, surprised to find Sesshomaru still standing nearby, as if waiting. I started to walk towards him only to feel suddenly light headed, and before I knew it, darkness had covered everything.

**A/N** Did you know that you can actually live with your intestines outside of your body for about 4 hours?* I'll try to get another chapter up within the next 24 hours! XD Thanks for putting up with me!


	10. Not From Here

**A/N **I'm tried to get it done in time! Ah, close but no cigar I guess XD Anyways, Merry (belated) Christmas, and in case I don't update before January 1st, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**CHAPTER 10**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

She had held the wolf as he died, even crying for him. I know it shouldn't surprise me, from what I know of her so far, this seemed like something she would do. Of course, I too had heard about Satsujinsha, he was the next in line for the leader of Kouga's tribe. I was saddened by his death, as they were know to be faithful allies in the past, both his and Kouga's death would be mourned in the Western and Eastern lands tonight.

I saw the wolf die in Kagome's arms, and he sobs were renewed. I felt like I was witnessing a very intimate moment, and turned my head as to give her at least a fraction of the privacy she deserved. When she had finished paying her respects to the wolf, she stiffly got up, her eyes focussed on the ground. When she finally did bring her eyes up I could tell she was surprised to see me still standing here. Heck, why was I still standing here?

Nonetheless she started to walk towards me, the rising sun glinting off of her midnight black her, making it appear as if she had a halo. I also registered the fact that her body had become more toned and her eyes were a rich, warm chocolate brown. Then she swayed and started to fall. I ran to her without thinking, catching her before her head hit the ground. I cradled her in arms, trying to figure out what to do with her.

A sudden idea popped into my head. I knew it would be a cruel wake up call, but it was the only option I could think of at the time. I set her down in the freezing cold river, still fully clothed. Almost as soon as she hit the water she awoke with a gasp, water surrounded her completely, getting in her mouth and nose. She came back up sputtering and coughing, looking not very pleased.

"You idiot," she seethed as soon as she was able to talk. "What made you think that dropping me into a freezing cold river at dawn would solve anything?"

"It served its purpose," I said calmly, apparently it was the wrong thing to say as her eyes got a glint in them that I rarely see in humans. She slowly arose from the water, but as soon as she was standing right beside me she jumped on me. Not being prepared for the extra weight I fell into the river with her on top of me.

I glared at her coldly, but my glare was met with the mirth in her eyes, and then she burst out laughing.

"What do you find so amusing Miko?" I demanded, purposely not using her name.

"You look like a wet dog," she answered, trying, and failing, to muffle her laughter.

That's when I realized that position we were in. Her body was draped over mine in a rather conspicuous manner, and I couldn't help but notice how _nice_ it felt. She had a very well curved body, but was also quite lean and toned for a human female.

"It served its purpose though, didn't it _Lord _Sesshomaru."

She was mocking me! Lord Sesshomaru! One of the most feared demons in (possibly) the whole world.

I blinked at her in shock for a couple seconds, trying to think of the proper way to respond. If almost anyone else would have laughed at me I would have beheaded them on the spot, yet I knew she hadn't meant it as an insult, yet as a sign of, dare I say, friendship. Something warm spread through me, a feeling I had long ago forgotten. I had not had a friend in such a long time that the feeling that swept over me was foreign.

A heard a splash as Kagome hit the water, apparently, while I was floundering for a correct response, she had attempted to disentangle herself from me. Yet she had only succeeded in doing a face plant in the water, her legs still trapped in mine. This time it was my time to chuckle as she once again came out of the water spluttering.

She mock glared at me before she also started to laugh. And as soon as it started both of us stopped, and I was so very aware of the way I was draped over her, and how the water had made her already tattered shirt stick to her curvaceous body and it was also slightly see through now as well. My tongue felt too big for my mouth as I felt myself react to having her so close. I quickly stood up and backed up a couple of steps. She blinked, confused, before slowly getting up herself, shivering slightly in the cold air.

She looked down at the ground, her face red as she cleared her throat and mumbled something that even my highly trained ears couldn't pick up on. I cocked my head slightly, and said sternly, "Speak up."

I didn't believe it was possible, but her face went even more red, a shade that a priestess's hakama would be jealous of.

"I said," she mumbled a bit louder, "can you please turn around at least so I can get changed."

"_Oh,"_ I thought, and with as much dignity as possible I turned around. I heard a weird sound that must have come from her taking off her wet clothes, and then there was a rustle of dry clothes as she put them on.

"You can turn-" she started, but I had already turned by the time she had said "now".

"Where will you go now?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Same place you will be going, wherever **he** goes."

"Accompany me," I said without thinking. A shocked look appeared on her face, one that perfectly matched the turmoil inside my head. Why did I ask her to join?

"You could be an asset to the fall of Naraku," I paused and then tacked on the end, "once again."

She seemed to find what I had said mildly amusing, because at the last part she had let out a dry chuckle, a bittersweet smile appearing on her face at, what I assumed, was the memory of the last battle.

She had yet to respond, so I took her silence as a "no", however, when I went to walk away she ran to catch up with me, her ridiculously large yellow satchel around her back. I looked at it with slight curiosity, unsure of why a satchel needed to be so large.

"It's called a backpack," her voice, full of amusement, broke through my thoughts.

"Ah," I said, not willing to admit that what she had just said confused me more.

"It's like an overly large satchel, except this has a lot more compartments, and is large to be able to accommodate more things like books and clothes." She explained. As she was explaining, something was nagging at the back of my brain, begging to be remembered.

**Kagome's POV**

"I use it mostly for travelling because I think it is quite convenient and it even distributes a large amount of weight over both-" I stopped mid sentence when I noticed that he was no longer paying attention. I flushed, angry at him for not even attempting to pay attention.

"_Pompous brat,"_ I huffed, and we walked in silence.

I chanced a quick look up at him a couple of minutes later, and was surprised at the deep look of concentration I found there. I probably could have stripped naked and done cartwheels and he wouldn't have noticed a thing.

All of a sudden a look of comprehension lit his features.

"What era are you from?"

I felt terror build inside, and I was sure it showed in my face as I all of a sudden stopped walking. Sesshomaru didn't notice for a second, and walked past me, I prayed that he would just keep on walking. Alas, he stopped and slowly turned towards me.

"I do not enjoy repeating myself priestess," he said menacingly.

"And I don't enjoy when you call me priestess," I snapped back at him.

"Fine then, Kagome." I wrinkled my nose at the way he made my name sound almost like a swear word, how rude.

"I'm not from . . . here," I finished lamely.

"Yes, I have figured as much," he sais impatiently and I was quickly trying to come up with an excuse.

Then I realized something; I no longer had a reason to not tell the truth. So what if he killed me? No one would really miss me much anymore.

"I'm from the future," I bluntly stated. He blinked in surprise a few times, but I didn't wait for him to catch on as I continued.

"About 500 years in the future to be exact. On my 15th birthday I was pulled down a well at the shrine my family owns by Mistress Centipede. She was awaken by the Shikon no Tama, which was hidden in my body, because, as you have already gathered, I am Kikyou's reincarnation. Except," here I started pacing, "I broke the jewel, so it was my responsibility to help put it back together. But I also had school on my side, where all girls and boys go to school, and no one would believe me if I said I went time travelling! So I'm "sick" there and my friends there think I'm going crazy to top it all off! And now my friends and family here are dead, but I can't get back through the well and I don't know why!" I finished my rant, panting heavily.

I hadn't exactly tried to get into the well, but I could tell that the magic surrounding it was different, or maybe it was that my magic was different. Either way, I couldn't go home.

**A/N** CHAPTER 10 DONE! :D Anyways, once again Happy New Years! And thank you for reading my story, special thanks to Veraozao and LoveInTheBattleField, you two keep me going with you comments every chapter! :3 Also, sesschanfan, I love snowy owls, whitelotus123, Death by Me and YoruichiXSoiFon1, thank you as well! :)


	11. Flying Monkeys

**A/N **Another chapter! I have no idea how long this story will be, but I do know that it will not be over 40 chapters (I hope)! I have just gotten back from a 4-month exchange, so I apologize profusely for not updating during that time! *bows deeply* PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY, I SHALL UPDATE MUCH MORE FREQUENTLY NOW!

**CHAPTER 11**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was bewildered and befuddled beyond belief. I know that Kagome was . . . different, but to be 500 years from the future, well that was a whole new level. The only reason she is even here is because of a magic well. I vaguely wondered whether it was a wishing well, and I mentally snorted at the thought. Finally, once I regained my composure, I focused on the time traveler.

"Okay," I said to her.

She stopped her pacing, her mouth agape and her eyes as wide as the saucers in which my teacups sit in.

"You look like a fish like that," I told her smoothly, as I turned around and started to walk away. I could hear her mouth snap shut and could imagine the faint blush that would dust over her cheeks. I shook my head, mentally berating myself for even being able to not only remember, but also vividly picture that image about the intriguing woman behind me.

With a shake of her head, she would start a quick jog to catch up to my quick steps, reaching me in about 3…2…1.

I was right. She fell into step beside me as the sun illuminated us from behind. We were walking for not even a few minutes when I felt a twinge in my abdomen once again. While the fall in the river had slightly cleansed the wound, it was still rather nasty and would need attention when we returned to the cave.

However, Kagome, seeming to sense my discomfort, tugged on my sleeve. I slightly turned my head and raised my eyebrow at her, poising a question. With a huff she stopped completely and pouted slightly as I brushed past her. I walked about ten steps before I gave a small sigh and stopped.

Without turning around to face her I asked emotionlessly, "Is there something you need?"

"No. It's what **you** need."

"I need nothing at this moment, so let us continue," I said, I was starting to get frustrated. I just wanted to get back to the cave so I could bandage my wound up.

"I'm not dense you know," she stated, plainly showing her irritation. "I can obviously see that you're wounded, no matter how much you try to hide it."

"Merely a flesh wound, nothing I can't handle," I said through stiff lips, although her admission made me nervous. If a mere human could notice this change, any demons would be able to. I scanned the forests and mountains restlessly, my body taunt in case we needed to fight at a moments notice. I faintly heard Kagome say something else as I stressed my other senses, my eyes picking up the most minutes of details and my noses finding the faintest of scents.

With these new senses I knew there were 3 bear demons on the mountain; a family of two children and a mom, they posed no threat. To the right and left closed in a tribe of monkey demons, they were fairly new; I suspected they came from the mainland. They had yet to learn who was their superior. I sent on a low growl that rumbled from my throat as I my eyes bled red. Kagome, in the background of my mind, jumped slightly from the unexpected sound.

That's when it started.

With fourteen in total, the band cajoled all at once and then came closer, swinging easily in the dense forest surrounding us. Kagome efficiently lowered her bag and brought out her sword, some blood from the previous battle staining the blade and handle. I faintly noted that she would have to keep better care of her weapons if she wanted them to last.

The monkeys worked in bands of seven. One surrounded Kagome, the other me. The all looked very similar, hair ranged from brown to black and the eyes were all a dull brown. Fur covered their entire bodies and they wore little or no clothing. They walked ape-like, using their feet and knuckles in an awkward grace. Finally, when we were completely surrounded, they sat upon their haunches and let out a singular, sharp yelp.

A signal for The Leader.

Kagome and I looked at each other, a look of weary distrust filling our eyes. Neither of us had ever encountered such beasts before, and had no idea what to make of them. We had heard stories, naturally, but many stories were just rumors made to scare children, and no trust could be placed in them.

These rumors were no different. The Leader was not towering over nine feet tall, with fangs for teeth or spikes littering its body. In fact, The Leader was actually a woman, and a rather pretty one. She had chestnut brown hair held back with a simple ponytail, had dancing blue eyes that held a sort of intelligence and mischief within them. She walked more upright than her fellow monkey members, although she was still covered in fur, it framed her face rather nicely and highlighted her high cheekbones and button nose. I had never seen such a beautiful creature.

**Kagome's POV**

Monkey demons! Despite the danger Sesshomaru and I were in, I couldn't help but admire them. The fourteen men surrounded us all walked upright with dancing blue or green eyes and had brown or black hair. Their fur, which matched their hair colour, framed their full lips and soft eyes. I had never seen such beautiful demons before.

Then they had called out The Leader. I had assumed, just like everyone else, that it would be a male, but I was proven wrong as a brute of a woman came out. She was bigger than the others, but walked on her knuckles and feet, crouched over in a way that was definitely not good for her posture. Her hair was chestnut brown, with dull brown eyes. She had an overly large nose and her forehead jutted out rather brutishly. She was almost exactly like the rumors I have heard.

I chanced a glance over to Sesshomaru only to find him practically drooling over the ugly ape woman! I mean, I wasn't jealous or anything, but I would like to think that I was at least slightly more attractive than that beast.

Her eyes fixed upon Sesshomaru, she opened her mouth to speak, her mouth filled with pointed teeth. And, with a voice like nails scraping on a chalkboard, she began to talk. At first it was so bad that at the start I could barely understand what was being said. Eventually though, I caught on and almost laughed as she finished what sounded like a proposal to Sesshomaru.

As if the Great Lord of the West would want anything to do with a complete stranger, especially one whom started off this meeting by surrounding him.

In spite of this, he said yes! A look of wistfulness overtook his face as he gazed dreamily at The Leader.

For some reason, this made me angrier than it should have. A little voice niggling at the back of my brain pointed out that I was jealous, but I soundly ignored that part. As there was no way whatsoever that I could ever consider even remotely liking the high, mighty and pompous brat. I could respect him and like his dry wit, and his looks, and his kindness towards others and how he actually cares. He would probably deny that most, if not all, of those qualities exist, but I know that they do.

Despite that, I couldn't possibly be jealous of him with that other demon. He had the choice to marry or bed whomever he wanted, it was of no consequence to me. Even if the thought did stab a brief pain through my entire body.

There was no way I could possibly like him that way, right?

I didn't even notice at first when the rest of the male demons slowly revealed their true forms. I did notice when I looked around, and had to crush my urge to scream at the sudden change.

An illusion! It was fake, all of it.

Now I only had to warn Sesshomaru. But how? This isn't like the time with Inuyasha.

Actually, maybe that's exactly what it was! Either way, I had to break this illusion that The Leader seemed to have over him. I looked for him with renewed hope, only to find him gone. I was left along in the clearing with the fourteen demon monkeys. And suddenly I was very afraid.

**A/N**: I had this whole different plan, but when inspiration strikes, you go with it! So, yes, monkey demons and illusions and possibly (okay definitely) more fighting coming up! And, dare I say, love? Ah, you shall just have to wait and see! Long weekend, so hopefully I can catch up for lost time!


	12. An Example To The Rest

**A/N** Well look at this! A rare update has appeared! With summer here, I will hopefully be able to update a lot more frequently.

Anyways, I have no idea where this story is going anymore, so if you want to request something I'll take it into consideration!

**CHAPTER 12**

**Kagome's POV**

The demons were all snarling at me, a feral look upon their ugly faces as they advanced on me. All fourteen made a tight circle around me, and I noticed the auras of more coming in from the trees.

Just great.

With a sigh I pulled out my sword and made it cackle with my purification powers. Sparks jumped along the blade, making it seem as if it were on fire. They unconsciously took a few steps back, eyeing the sword warily. I grimace, as none of them seem to run away. Shit, I had hoped that even just one or two would have, it would make this at least a bit easier.

I guess the gods don't want to make things to easy on me.

With an almost dog like growl I charged, using a large arc to wipe out a section of three before they could react. It was the first thing Mr. Kuroki taught me, attack first and make it quick so they don't see it coming.

Well, it had worked.

But now I had at least another twenty, and still more streaming in. They moved through the trees seamlessly and quietly, and, if I couldn't track their auras', I would be completely lost. I set up a barrier around myself, and then just sat on the ground.

The monkeys all glared at me in confusion as I sat cross-legged and closed my eyes. Heck, even I didn't know what I was completely doing, but I know it felt **right**. And after spending so long in the Feudal Era, I know when to trust my instincts. All of the monkeys had arrived I noticed faintly as I honed in on their auras, a total of forty-two, all males. Actually, something was weird with their auras'. They seemed more . . . physical. Almost barrier like as they formed a crowd around my faint pink barrier.

It dawned on me what my instincts were asking me to do; yet I still hesitated. I had done it once, when I was in very grave danger and on the brink of death. This time it was different.

I would have to lower the barrier to get them all close enough, but first I decided to wait a bit longer, after all, good things come to those who wait.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As soon as the older demon gracefully glided out of the meadow I followed her. She was like a siren, and her very being was calling to me in a song that I could not resist. She lead me deeper and deeper into the forest, but the deeper I went the more unsure I felt, a thought niggling in the back of my hazy mind.

Why was I here?

My footsteps faltered a bit as I followed her and she immediately stopped.

"Are you wishing you did not follow me, my Lord?" She asked innocently, her soothing and melodically voice calming my frayed nerve.

"No, I doubt I will ever regret this decision," I said huskily, my voice filled with the desire I felt for her.

Without another word, or even a look, she flounced away on dance like movements, but once again my doubts were back, as if my mind was insisting upon something that I did not care to remember. I mentally swatted at the persistent thought, just wanting to solely focus on the demoness in front of me.

She seemed to flicker for a moment, almost as if she was going out of focus or something.

I shook my head, my hair swooshing gently around my shoulders, and I was hit by a scent that was clinging to me.

The scent of blood and lavender mixed with vanilla were clinging to me.

I was hit with an image of a girl. She was definitely human, one with a sword and arrows, a girl of purity and strength. A girl named _Kagome_. The name just hit me, and memory after memory of this girl flashed through my head. I stopped in my tracks in panic as it all came back. I needed to find her!

I sniffed the air for her unique scent, only to smell the heavy and sickly sweet scent of over ripe fruit. _An illusion!_

I jumped back a couple of feet only to stumble slightly. The blood was mine! I was the one whom was injured. The demoness turned to me and flickered once more, except this time she returned to her natural form; an ugly beast.

She wrinkled her nose and snarled, show in a row of feral teeth. "You son of a bitch," she grunted at me, her voice now gravelly.

"Don't you dare call my mother that you nasty old hag," I said regally, looking at the now disfigured woman with distain.

She looked at me queerly and then she threw her head back and let out a howl of laughter. I just growled in response to her obvious disrespect. Did she not understand that I was the Lord of the Western Lands?

I stood up to my full height, ignoring the throbbing in my sides, and let my eyes bleed red.

My transformation started as I grew larger, my fangs elongating, and my eyes turning completely red.

Her laughter stopped as she noticed the shadow over top of her and the whole forest went quiet. She gulped nervously and looked up. Upon seeing him transformed she shrieked and bowed down at his feet, muttering in the Ancient language for forgiveness.

I batted her aside easily, her body crashing into a nearby tree. She fell limply to the ground. She made no move to get up, instead she turned over on her back, tears streaming down her face as she exposed her hairy neck to me; a sign of submission. I growled my approval as I went in for the kill. not noticing another aura entering the clearing until it was in front of me.

**Kagome's POV**

The monkeys tensed all around me, and then, without warning, they fled into the forest, yowling and baying the whole way. I tilted my head and dropped my barrier and was hit with the same instinct to flee.

Sesshomaru's aura had grown considerably, which could mean only one thing; he had transformed. Fighting my instincts I ran after him, my adrenaline pushing me forward faster than I thought possible. I reached the clearing and dived in front of the giant dog.

He grounded to a halt, stopping mere centimeters from my face. He growled deep in his throat, madness touching his eyes as he regarded me with his fangs bared. He didn't recognize me. I almost cried at the realization. To become like this he had to give up who he was, just like Inuyasha.

"Oh Sesshomaru," I whispered brokenly, and ran over to his neck, holding him tightly as I sobbed into his soft fur there.

I didn't notice he had transformed back until I felt his arms wrap around my back. And even then I couldn't suppress them as everything hit me at once, all over again. I cursed myself internally for being weak once again, but with Sesshomaru holding me, I let myself break down.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I wanted blood; I wanted to kill, to rip, to tear, to taste blood. Kill, rip, tear, blood, **death**. The only words going through my head, and then I was blocked by the scent that had clung to me before, but I did not attack, for the scent was also accompanied by a strong aura, one of the strongest priestesses I have ever encounters. I lowered my head slightly, to growl at the insolent woman. And then she was hugging me. Warmth seeped into my very bones, flushing out the darkness and ice in my heart.

I felt my body react to her touch, and before I could fully comprehend what I was doing I was changed and hugging her back, burying my nose in her hair. That's when I noticed she was crying. I made a soft whine at the back of my throat to comfort her. I raised my head slightly to glare at the demoness who was now sitting up. If she thought she could get away with this then she had another thing coming to her. She cringed and stopped moving.

"Don't," Kagome murmured, her voice muffled slightly by shoulder. I raised my eyebrow slightly at her, and, even though she couldn't see it, she seemed to sense my will for her to continue her ludicrous thought.

"Neither of us were hurt, it was just a mistake, don't kill her."

"She used her foolish illusion on this Lord Sesshomaru, she, along with ever other demon, must know that this does not go without punishment." I responded to her stupid argument, my claws beginning to glow green.

The monkey whimpered, yet she did not make a single movement.

Kagome released me, and tugged my neck down so she was looking me straight in the eyes.

"I will not allow you to harm her," Kagome said seriously, her eyes steeled with determination.

"She must be made an example of. This Sesshomaru cannot show weakness," I told her blatantly, staring right back into her eyes. "And, if I must go through you to do that, I will."

"Please Sesshomaru," she pleaded, her eyes glistening with her old tears. "I can't let you do this, please don't make me have to stop you."

"Hn, like you even could," I smirked.

The smaller girl glared at me, and then she stalked over to the demoness, fitting her with a barrier that surrounded her body.

"Try moving, it should move with you," Kagome instructed the hag as I watched with a scowl on my face. I stalked over while the demoness happily discovered that Kagome was telling the truth.

"Go on, run, it will protect you from him," she told her gently.

With tears in her eyes, the demoness thanked Kagome and took of towards the trees. I went to go after her, but was stopped by a barrier. I glared at Kagome, whom, by testing her barrier, I had to admit had grown significantly stronger.

I turned towards the insolent girl, who had locked herself in the barrier with me, a foolish mistake. I stalked towards her with a deliberately slow gait, hoping to strike fear into her, to ignite a chase. I always did love a good chase.

My grin faltered when she just continued to stare directly at me, her jaw set and fire in her eyes. For a split second I was a little frightened of her, which was completely ridiculous, because I was the demon, not that puny little human. I growled slightly in frustration when I got within arms length and she had yet to react.

"You lost me my prey," I snarled at her.

"But I won myself back my sense of morals." She stated, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Hn, and why should that matter to me, human?" I asked her, emphasizing the word human.

"It shouldn't," she says bluntly.

"Then what's stopping me from ending your pathetic life right now?" Her jaw twitched slightly at my question.

"Nothing." She didn't sound afraid, she sounded emotionless, and that irked me.

I lunged forward and grabbed her throat, taking her by surprise. She gasped in shock as I pinned her against a tree. I traced my claws over her skin gently, causing a trail of her blood in their wake. She smirked and took a hold of my hand. Her pink energy sent me straight to the ground.

I growled and lunged at her, pining her completely to the tree with my body. I loomed over top of the petite human; I could feel every curve in her body. Then she started to struggle against me, creating a friction that made me gasp. I tightened my hold on the wench, when I realized that her shirt had ridden up a bit. My claws passed over it, leaving tiny cuts. Now it was her turn to gasp, but hers was full of shock. I smirked and whispered directly in her ear, "Don't test me Ka-go-me."

I felt her shiver delightfully under me, and I couldn't help but become aroused. As soon as the thought entered my head I had lunged backwards, away from the source of my temptation.

Kagome collapsed, still shivering. She got up on shaky feet and glared at me before she lowered the barrier.

I merely regarded her with a tilt of my head before I turned and tore away after the monkey demoness. Leaving Kagome there, and, as soon as I left, she dissolved into tears once more.

**A/N **I wanted them to have his huge, fluffy moment, and then they had to go wreck it! Seriously, I wish I had more control over my own story DX  
>Anyways, I hope you all like the direction it's going, and if you have any suggestions, please feel free to add them!<br>A special thanks to all my reviewers! Especially Veraozao and LoveInTheBattleField; these two have kept me motivated and made me stick with this. I love you both! :3


End file.
